Higher Ground : Up & Down
by Maryline Depp
Summary: I suck at summaries so please read ! Life isn't always fun : streets, drugs, love, pregnancy, troubles... Shelby & Scott and the others ! New chapter added. R
1. CH 1

**Higher Ground : up and down**

**Summary**

Life's not always fun !  Some good things happen and some bad things happen, too.  I suck at summaries. Please R&R ! Thanks.

**Author :** Maryline (also Miss SMG Depp Ackles)

**Date :** September 2004

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING !  It's all my imagination except for the past of the characters.

--------------

**CHAPTER 1**

It's the evening and it's time for the group discussion. Peter asks as always if someone has something to say to somebody but nobody does. Scott and Shelby are looking at each other and are holding their hand together. They're all sitting in the living room. Sophie is making some coffee for her and Peter in the kitchen. She then joins the group.

**Peter :** So nobody has anything to say ?

**Daisy :** I do.

**P :** I'm all ears.

**D :** I'm tired !

**P :** Okay.

Scott and Shelby are physically here but not mentally. They're elsewhere, in their own world. The rest of the group is looking at them, so are Peter and Sophie.

**P :** Scott, Shelby ?

Auggie gives them a little punch with his elbow. They shook their head.

**Sc :** Yep, what ?

**P :** What were you thinking about ?

**Sc :** Nothing !

Scott would never dare tell him. He knows that Shelby's thinking about the same thing as he does. The night they spent together last month. They mixed their bodies. It was great, so agreeable. It was the first time they did it together. Where was Peter ? Asleep. Whendid it happen ? In the reserve from the kitchen at 2:10 at night. Everyone was sleeping and they had thererendez vous. A secret one, very exciting especially for young lovers. They promised an eternal love. It was the most beautiful night of their life. It was wonderful, perfect. Everything was perfect. They never spoke about that to anybody, it's their little secret. Nobody has to know !

**D :** What do you think ? Their minds were elsewhere. In their world of love.

**S :** So what ? If Scott and I are happy in this world why do you care ? It's not anyof your business !

**P :** We're happy to see you both happy that way !

**Sc :** Oh yeah ? Well it's not obvious !

**S :** Scott, stop it.

**Sc :** Alright, I'm sorry. I'm a little bit on the defensive today I guess.

**P :** Why ?

**Sc :** Don't know. I think I'm tired of all the activities we had today.

Ezra takes a look at the others who are thinking like them. Juliet and Auggie sigh.

**A :** That's the same for everybody, we all are tired.

**E :** Yup !

**P :** Alright, we'll do less things tomorrow, I promise.

Peter asks for the last time if someone has something to say, to share with the others but no. Thus he proposes to watch a movie before going to bed.

**P :** Are you tempted by Romeo and Juliet ?

**J :** Oh yeah !

**E :** Yup, why not !

**A :** It's a movie for girls !

**J :** Eh, you … !

**A :** That's the truth, that movie for girls !

**P :** And if I tell you I love that movie ?

**A :** Okay, maybe it's not that bad, let's watch it.

**« We can take girls in our arms» think the guys smiling.**

Peter puts the tape in the vcr and they watch the movie.

Scott and Shelby whisper discreetly during the film. They don't see Juliet listening to them. She can hear some things but not the entire conversation, just some words in the sentences.

**Sc :** You remember that night we had last month ?

**S :** Oh yeah. That was the most wonderful night of my life.

**Sc :** It was for me as well.

**S :** It was magic. You think we could do it again…

**Sc :** Hope so ! One month is long enough, too long.

He caresses her hair and kisses her. Peter and Sophie notice this but not the others who are really into the movie but Juliet as concentrated on Shelby and Scott and not on the movie. Peter put the movie on pause while Shelby and Scott keep on kissing. Everyone's looking at them.

**P :** Guys, you're not interested in the movie ?

**Sc :** Huh, yes…

**S :** Yes I love it.

**P :**This not the right time for hugs…

**Sc :** Look at the others… Everyone is in each others arms !

**P :** Maybe, but not the way you two are…

**So :** Peter I think they got it ?

**Sc :** Yes Sophie we understand, and we're going to concentrate on the movie.

**P :** I'll be keeping an eye on you !

**Sc :** Yeah if that amuses you !

**D :** Can we watch the end of the movie Peter ?

**P :** Yes.

Scott and Shelby keep on whispering and talking about that magic night of love. The first one together. They had the feeling of being clear of every bad thing they did, to be proper again. They knew they're the only one who can understand that. The others didn't go through the same kind of situations as they did with a person from the opposite sex. Scott and Shelby can understand the other. The others didn't know what it's like to go through the bad situations they went through.

**Sc :** You remember what I told you that night ?

**S :** Yes, you said you love me for the first time and I said that to you as well.

Girls are crying a bit at the end of the movie and they're still in the boys' arms. Scott and Shelby, Auggie and Juliet, Ezra and Daisy. Peter and Sophie are seated next to each other on another sofa

**P :** Well, it's time to go to bed now.

They all go to their dormitory except for Scott and Shelby who stay a bit outside. In the girls' dormitory Juliet tells Daisy about what she heard of Shelby and Scott's conversation.

**J :** They made love last month, for the first time together…

**D :** You're kidding me, you're not serious ?

**J :** It's true !

**D :** I knew this was going to happen…

**J :** They whispered during almost the entire movie and I was just next to them.

**D :** You're sure you understood well ?

**J :** Maybe I didn't understand all the words but I'm sure of what I heard.

**D :** Wow, that's great.

**J :** Yeah that is but generally between friends we tell that stuff and she didn't tell us !

**D :** That's right but maybe she feared someone would tell that to Peter or Sophie and they couldn't see each other anymore…

**J :** Yep, I guess you're right. Where's Shelby ?

**D :** I saw her staying outside with Scott.

Shelby and Scott walk together to the dormitories and stopped a bit to kiss and bein their arms. To feel loved.

**Sc :** Shelby, I love you, you know that ?

**S :** Yes I know that and I love you, too.

**Sc :** Do you think we could … ?

**S :** Not here.

**Sc :** Do you know a place ?

At that time Daisy opened the door and saw them kissing.

**D :** Lovers are you coming now ? You must sleep, it's time. Shelby you're coming ?

**S :** Yeah I'm coming.

Daisy closed the door and Shelby turns back to Scott.

**S :** Not tonight but we'll find a place for another night, ok ?

**Sc :** Yes, I'm in a hurry to finding a place !

They both go to their dormitory. Shelby goes to the bathroom… "Oh no! That's not true…" she thinks.

…

I stopped around chapter 21 last time and I had 71 reviews.  Just so you know.

I wrote the first chapters in the present tense but the others will be in the past tense cause it's better.


	2. CH 2

**In my fic there are couples : Shelby&Scott, Juliette&Auggie,  Daisy&Ezra.  David and Kat are not there.**

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning is normal, it's like every other day. They make some activities but less then the day before. They cook, they do a bit of cleaning and they moan because they don't like doing it. At the group discussion Peter decides to tell them about love and relations between men and women.

**A :**Peter we're not stupid ! We know how it works…

**P :** I don't doubt it but…

**J :** Come on we're not 10 years old !

**So :** They're right but Peter can finish explaining what he wants to explain… Let him finish !

**P :** Thanks Sophie !

**So :** You're welcome.

**P :** So I was saying it's necessary to useprotection or you can catch bad stuff like aids or another sexually transmittable disease and we call them…

**Sc :** … STD. Yep, we know that Peter !

**P :** Ok I'm not going to insist on that. Just know that the condom is necessary or you girls could be pregnant … Imagine yourself with a baby if you didn't decide to have one…

**D :** We know about that, we're not stupid either.

**A :** Does anyone want fish ? There's some left in the fridge and I'm a bit hungry.

**E :** Yep, I want some !

**P :** Understand, I am stopping this discussion for today, you can go to bed.

Shelby stoodup and put a hand on her mouth. She's running.

**So :** What happens to her ?

**Sc :** I don't know. Maybe she ate something she shouldn't have.

**J :** Yes. I remember she doesn't like fish.

**P :** Why didn't she tell us then ?

**J :** Not to provoke useless discussion I guess.

**So :** I'm going to see if she's alright.

**P :** Ok.

Sophie arrives near the toilets, the door is shut. She hears Shelby pushing the flush.

**So :** Shelby, you're ok ?

**S :** Yes yes I'm coming.

She rinses her face and her mouth before coming out of the toilets.

**So :** Are you sure ?

**S :** Yes, it's the fish…

**So :** Why didn't you tell us you don't like fish ?

**S :** I don't know… Now you know about it !

Shelby goes outside to take a deep breath. Scott waitedfor her till the end of the group discussion. Sophie went to Peter still in the living room.

**P :** So ? Is she ok ?

**So :** Yes, it's the fish.

**P :** I must remember that for next time.

**So :** Yes.

**P :** Did she tell you why she didn't tell us before eating the fish ?

**So :** No. I guess she doesn't want to seem like a complicated girl or something like that.

**P :** Ok I'll talk to her about that tomorrow morning. She shouldn't be scared of talking to us.

**So :** Yes I know.

Outside Scott and Shelby are kissing before going to their dormitories. They're still in front of the door where Peter and Sophie are in the living room. They have tender kisses and embraces. Then Shelby retires a bit.

**Sc :** What's up Shelby ?

**S :** Scott… I got totell you something…

**Sc :** Ok go ahead I'm listening.

**S :** Huh.

**Sc :** What ? Hurry up it's cold in here.

**S :** I…

At that moment Peter opens the door and sees them on the other's arms right in front of the door.

**P :**What are you guys doing here ? You should already be in bed !

**S :** We were going.

**P :** Oh, Shelby do you feel better ?

**S :** Yeah, I'm alright, thanks.

Shelby walks to her dormitory.

**Sc :** Shelby wait… what were you going to…

**S :** Later.

…


	3. CH 3

**Thank for your review ! I wrote till chapter 28 and the story isn't finished yet.  Hope you'll enjoy.  It's writing at the past tense after a few chapters but I was lazy to change in the first chapters, lol.  I'm not a native speaker.**

**--------------**

**CHAPTER 3**

" I think I'm pregnant ! No, I'm sure I'm pregnant ! That   
's not that hard to say. There aren't many ways to say that. I'll   
tell him tomorrow " Shelby thinks on her way to her dorm.

The next morning they go to the breakfast. Scott's been waiting for Shelby   
for a few minutes in front of the door. He calls her when she arrives. She   
stops in front of him and they kiss.

**Sc :** So what did you want to tell me yesterday evening ?

« Oh, I forgot » she thinks.

**S :** Huh…

**Sc :** Hurry up Shelby, we don't have the entire day… They're waiting for   
us inside. Or we'll be interrupted by Peter again like yesterday.

**S :** I…

**Sc :** You what ?

**S :** I think I'm pregnant. No…

**Sc :** No ! But what are you talking about ? I'm confused !

**S :** Scott, I'm pregnant.

We can see panic on Scott's face. He would never have thought about that !

**Sc :** You're joking, right ?

**S :** No

**Sc : **What ? But how ? You're sure ?

**S :** Calm down !

**Sc :** Calm down ? Easy to say ! That's funny … no, that's not…

**S :** I had lots of nauseas those last days and it became stronger yesterday.   
And I went sick again.

**Sc :** Yes, it's the fish.

**S :** No it was a pretext not to have questions to answer.

**Sc :** And you…

**S :** I had a pregnancy test which was positive so I'm pregnant.

**Sc :** Oh my God…

Peter opens the door and see the theirs face.

**P :** Are you coming ? We're waiting for you inside. You know it's   
breakfast time !

Shelby enters before Scott and Peter follows. He knows something's **   
**wrong with those kids.

   ...


	4. CH 4

**CHAPTER 4**

They went to talk together so they sat at a table alone. Peter asks Sophie if she knows something about what's going on between the two of them.

**So :**No. I don't know anything. At least it doesn't seem like they had an argument because they sit together.

**P :** I think they're trying to hide something from us. They always sit with their friends but not this morning, something's different.

**So :** You didn't notice anything particular ?

**P :** No. Yesterday evening they were talking before going to bed. I interrupted them when Shelby was about to tell Scott something. Shelby went to her dorm and Scott asked her what she wanted to say but she told him he'll know this morning.

**So :** Guess it's done now. She must have told him before you asked them to come in.

**P :** I think so. They were a little strange. I looked at their eyes and it felt like a bomb had exploded. Since then I know something's wrong.

**So :** Peter you know it's not always easy being a couple…

**P :** Yeah I know but that's different. I don't know how but we'll try to talk to them.

**So :** Don't you think it's better leave them alone for a while ?

**P :** No, I think it's better if we ask them to talk to us and we'll see if they want or not. Then let's see how it works between them today and if nothing happens.

**So :** Okay. So you left them at their table, alone, for now ?

**P :** I'm going to talk to them right now. I'm going to ask them why they sat apart and not with their friends like every morning. I'll see what they'll come up with and if they lie or the excuse they'll invent.

Peter talks a bit more with Sophie and now is walking towards Scott and Shelby.

…

Scott and Shelby ate without talking. Scott was still shocked after what Shelby told him a few minutes before. Shelby doesn't really know how he's going to react and how she must react. She doesn't know what to do, what she has to do. This situation is new for both of them. Nobody expects to live with that news everyday and less when you're 16.

Shelby puts her hand above his.

**S :** Scott please say something !

**Sc :** What do you want me to say ?

**S :** You're angry ?

**Sc (upset) :** No !

Shelby begins crying a bit and that's not her habit at all. She never cries in front of others. It must be the hormones that are making her do this right now.

Scott looks at her realizing how hard he's been with her. « I shouldn't have talked to her like that » he thinks. It's not her fault, they both made love and they both agreed.

**Sc :** Oh Shelby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, please stop crying !

**S :** That's not a big deal, I'm just very sensitive because of the hormones, you know…

**Sc **: Yeah I've heard of that.

**S :** What are we gonna do now ?

**Sc :**I have no idea.

**S :** You're gonna break up with me ?

**Sc :** Why would you say such a thing ? Is that what you want ?

**S :** Of course not but…

**Sc :** What ? What's up Shelby ?

They didn't seen Peter coming towards their table.

**S :** Don't know what to do ?

**Sc :** Me neither.

**S :** Don't know if …

Peter is now behind them. Fortunately for Scott and Shelby he didn't hear their conversation.

**P :** Are you ok ?

**Sc :** Yeah.

Shelby didn't dare turn to Peter because he'll see she's been crying a bit. He'll probably ask lots of questions and she doesn't want that. Not now. She's not strong enough to listen to him and answer questions inventing lies. She's scared of beginning to cry again and if that was the case Peter would know there's something going on with them. "I don't have to cry, I have to be strong" she thinks.

**P :** What's wrong Shelby ? Look at me !

…


	5. CH 5

**Also chapters are longer after.**

**Thanks very much for the reviews.**

Julia** I know what you mean and I was disappointed too but the thing is that they deleted my story for some unknown reason so as I still have it on the computer I repost it under another title and another summary. I really don't know why the webm deleted my story and I don't think it's fair. Plus I can't upload anything for 7 days as a punishment. I wrote to them to know what was wrong with my story and they didn't even answer my emails. So now I post the story again and don't worry you'll read the new chapters soon. I was so sad I haven't written new chapters for 10 days but I had already written till chapter 28 I think. I should find the motivation to write more. Thanks to people like you I find the motivation so thank you for your support ! I hope the other readers will come back like you did, THANK YOU.**

**-----------------------**

**CHAPTER 5**

**S (turning to Peter) :** Everything's fine.

**P :** You cried ?

**S :** No !

**P :** Oh okay, because your eyes are humid and…

**Sc (wanting to help her) :** She had something in her eyes.

**P (knowing they're lying) :** Ok so that it ?!

**Sc :** You want something Peter ?

**P :** Why do you ask ? Am I interrupting something ?

**Sc :** No but…

**P :** Just wanted to know why you're not at the same table as your friends like the other mornings. Why are the two of you alone ?

**Sc :** For a change that's all.

**P :** Okay. Shelby you have nothing to say ?

**S :** No.

**P (ironically) :** Well, it was a nice interesting conversation. I"ll leave you alone now.

Peter comes back near Sophie. He knows they lied. Shelby always says something but this time she said nothing. She always finds something to say.

…

At another table, Juliet, Auggie, Daisy and Ezra are talking but also looking at Scott and Shelby. As they never went to sit together everyone's looking at them wondering what happened.

**A :** Do you think they're angry at us ?

**E :** What for ? You say or do something you shouldn't have ?

**A :** No, but it's weird to see them alone. I mean just the two of them.

**D :** Well all I can say is that during the evening two days ago they were kissing in front of the dorms and everything seemed to be fine between them.

**J :** A lot can happen and change in one day.

**E :** Doesn't seem like they're angry at each other. I think they know a secret and that's why they're eating together without us. They don't want to tell us about their little secret…

**D :** You're out of your mind !

**E (making fun of Daisy) :** You're the one saying it ?!

**D :** Yep !

**A :** No but seriously none of you noticed something special or weird ?

**J :** No. Well, Shelby has changed in the last few days.

**D :** It's been 2-3 days I noticed as well.

**E :** I'm not a girl but maybe she's at that time of the month ?

**J :** That's possible but I don't think that's it, there's more than that. Something serious. Look at them, the way they look each other...

**D :** They seem fine I think. A little sad maybe.

…

Peter tells Sophie that Scott and Shelby lied to him.

**P :**There's something wrong with those kids. I don't know what but I'll find out.

**So :** And if they don't want to talk to you ?.

**P :** Of course we can't force them but we'll let them know that we're here to listen advice, and not to judge. They should know they can trust us.

**So :** You're talking as if they made a big mistake.

**P :** I don't know but something happened or they did something.

Scott and Shelby finished eating and went outside. Peter follows them where as Sophie stays inside to watched the others who haven't finished yet.

**P :** Wait a minute !

They're outside. Scott and Shelby stop and turn around to Peter.

**Sc :** Yeah. What is it ?

**P :** You tell me.

Shelby presses Scott's hand and none of them answer Peter for a few seconds. Shelby is embarrassed and looks at the grass.

**P :** So ?

**Sc :** Shelby doesn't feel that good and she doesn't want to say it, that's it.

**P :** That true Shelby ?

**S :** Yes. I know we need to go out for a walk in the woods but I don't feel that good and I'm tired.

**P :** You want me to call a doctor ?

**S :** No, I would just like to sleep and I'll be fine.

**P :** You sure ? Would It be more safe to call a doctor.

**Sc :** No.

Peter, intrigued, looks at Scott.

**Sc :** Well, I mean that's not necessary plus she doesn't like them…

**P :** Well, okay I understand. Go to bed and have some sleep. Sophie will be staying here so if something's wrong, if you feel worse tell her and she'll call the doctor. Is that ok?

**S :** Yes. Thanks Peter.

Scott caresses Shelby's hair but doesn't try to kiss her in front of Peter. Even if he already saw them a few times. That wasn't intentional. Shelby walks towards her dorm and goes to bed. Peter keeps thinking there's something weird going on with them but he'll see later. He knows he can't force someone to speak. People must speak when they want to otherwise they lie. Sometimes you must be patient before someone speaks.

**P :** Well, Scott go and get ready to leave. I'll call the other to get ready in a few minutes.

**Sc :** Okay, I'm going.

Shelby got up to go to the toilets. Then she looked at herself in the mirror above the sink and threw a paper in the bin. While opening the bin she saw the little bag in which she put her pregnancy test had disappeared. « Shit, don't tell me someone came in here and had a look in the bin ! That's crazy… it can't be true. If someone found it ? Who ? Oh my God, tell me I'm dreaming » she thinks.

…


	6. CH 6

**Thanks again Julia. About the title (& summary) I changed it hoping they won't recognize the same story (the webmas) cause like you I didn't notice anything wrong with it and I was really sad. I hope they won't delete it this time.**

**-----------------**

**CHAPTER 6**

Shelby kept thinking about who could have found her pregnancy test. She was worried about it and didn't know what to do. Of course she couldn't tell anyone about it or even ask if someone did dig into the bin. She could only think about asking them if someone came in the girls' dorm. Asking something else would seem suspicious to others. She decided to go back to bed and try to get some sleep. She didn't know if she could sleep but she could at least try and have some rest.

…

The cliffhangers were done with packing and ready to go. Peter asked them if they got everything they need and they all nodded.

**P :**Sophie keep a close eye on Shelby, ok ?

**So :** Sure.

**P :** If anything happens call me ok !

**So :** You can go Peter I'll be fine and I'll call you if there's something with Shelby.

Scott walked towards both of them and looked at Sophie. Peter was still there.

**P :** Want something Scott ?

**Sc :** Yeah. I'd like to stay here with Shelby and Sophie.

**P :**No way. You're coming with us. Shelby will be fine unless…

**So :** Unless what Peter ?

**P :** Unless you know something we don't know.

**Sc :** No.

**P :** So you have no reason to stay.

**Sc :** But…

**P :** There's no buts Scott, you're coming with us and Shelby will still be here when we get back. Everything's gonna be fine. Why would you want to stay here with her.

**Sc :** I care about her and she… she didn't feel good and I always like to be there for her !

**So :** That's really nice Scott but she'll be fine. We'll be fine and don't worry, I'll be staying with her.

**Sc :** Um, okay. Take care of her.

**So :** I will.

Scott went back near the others and Peter talked a bit more with Sophie before leaving.

**P :** Wow. He really cares about her.

**So :** You didn't notice before ?

**P :** Of course but… well I still think there's something going on. Something must have happened. They've been different for a few days.

**So :** I know. But you know you can't force a teen to speak unless he's ready for it.

**P :** Yeah but I feel like I can't help them. They have something on their minds. Something I can't help them with because I don't know what it's about.

**So :** I'm sure they'll tell you soon. I'll stay with Shelby and try to talk to her and see if I can get somewhere. I won't push her to speak. I'll just let her know I can understand her.

**P :** Yes. I doubted it'll work cause they don't seem ready to speak but we'll see. It's good to try.

**So :** Yes. Go they're waiting for you.

Peter went near the cliffhangers.

**P :** Ready to go ?

**D :** Yep. Ready to have tons of fun walking in the woods.

**P :** Daisy !

**D :** What ?

**P :** How can you know you won't love that ?

**D :** I didn't love that the previous time so why now ?

**P :** Each day is different Daisy, you should know it.

**D :** I know that.

**J :** Scott whats wrong with Shelby ?

**Sc :** Nothing why ?

**J :** She's not with us.

**P :** She wasn't feeling that good.

**E :** What does she have ?

**A :** You called a doctor ?

**P :** Enough questions for now. Shelby's gonna be okay and no we haven't called a doctor yet. She just needed some rest.

**D :** Scott you must feel a little alone, right?

**Sc :** Yeah well maybe I'll feel better if we weren't talking about her all the time.

**P :** Let's talk about something else, we have a long way to go.

**D :** Great ! I hate walking in the woods. I feel like I'm walking nowhere.

**P :** I have an idea.

**Sc :** Can't wait to hear about it.

**P :** What about having group now while walking ?

**J & D :** Please no !

**P :** Okay I knew that. But maybe we could talk about why you don't love to walk in the woods Daisy. Maybe you have a bad memory about it.

**D :** Who knows ? Well okay but I don't feel like talking about it right now.

**P :** Juliette you got something to say ?

**J :** Not really.

**P :** Okay let me ask the question differently. Does anyone have something to say ? A memory to share ?

No answer.

Shelby didn't succeed sleeping so far. She's been tossing and turning in her bed trying to feel comfortable. She got up again and went to the bathroom. "It must be somewhere" she thought. She began digging everywhere in the bathroom and didn't hear Sophie coming.

"Things can't disappear that way ! That's impossible ! Why does it happen to me !" she said to herself.

Sophie came in the dorm and heard Shelby speaking alone. She knocked on the door and entered.

**So :** You're searching for something Shelby ? You lost something ?

**S :** Um…

…


	7. CH 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Shelby turned on Sophie and didn't know what to do, what to say. She was blank and no expressions could be read on her face. Sophie came over and looked at her. She also took a quick look in the bathroom but Shelby was standing in front of it.

**So :** You lost something Shelby ?

**S :** Um, no, why do you ask ?

**So :** It seems like you were searching for something and I thought…

**S :** No, I didn't lose anything !

**So :** Why are you answering angrily ?

**S :** Oh I'm sorry Sophie. I'm just not feeling that good and I'd like to sleep.

**So :** Did you sleep a bit ?

**S :** Not really. I haven't really been able to close my eyes.

**So :** You know why ?

**S :** I'm just a bit nervous I guess.

**So :** About what ?

Suddenly Shelby realized she was opening herself and talking much more than she wanted. "I have to stop or Sophie will know" Shelby thought. "I have to act like usual. But what is usual ? I don't know how I usually act ? Does 'normal' mean something for me ?". She wasn't with Sophie anymore but deep in her thoughts. Sophie noticed it.

**So :** Shelby, are you there ?

Shelby quick left her thoughts where they were and came back to what acting normal meant to her. At least the way she thought she was.

**S :** Sure, why ?

**So :** You seem a little … well it seemed like you were elsewhere ?

**S :** Just thinking.

**So :** About what ?

"Oh caught again" Shelby thought. "What am I gonna say now ? Great Shelby you're so smart you can find something unsuspicious to say !".

**S : **About going back to bed.

**So :** Are you sure everything's ok ?

**S :** Yeah. Just want to sleep.

**So :** You know I'm here if you need me.

**S :** Yeah, thanks Sophie.

Sophie left the dorm and walked in the grass towards the living room. "There's definitely something going on with them" she thought.

Shelby went back to bed and succeeded sleeping a bit. Sophie decided to call Peter to see if everything was fine with the kids and tell him about Shelby searching for something. Sophie took her talky and called Peter.

----------

On Peter's side everything was going fine. Daisy was still complaining about walking in the woods and getting bored. Juliette was walking near Scott whose mind was elsewhere, probably with Shelby, Juliette thought. Auggie was walking near Juliette trying to figure out what she was thinking about. "Maybe she's thinking about me" he thought. Ezra wasn't saying anything. Peter hasn't spoken for a while, letting the kids think about what they could share, a memory, happy or sad or anything else.

**P :** Come on guys I'm sure you have something to share with the others ?

He looked back at the teens and saw them focusing on their own thoughts.

**P :** Remember that's not an option. So we're going to sit right there and have group now.

**D :** If you say so.

**P :** Thanks Daisy. I knew you'd agree, he said smiling. Everyone sit down !

Everybody sat and Scott kept walking till Juliette gave him a little punch on his arm. Then he stopped.

**Sc :** What is it Juliette ?

**J :** Don't you see everyone sitting on the grass ?

Scott glanced at the others.

**Sc :** Yeah well I don't see why we need to sit now ?

Peter stood up and walked over to him.

**P :** To have group.

**Sc :** Now ? Why ?

**P :** Because I decided it. I'm sure you and your mates have something to share, a memory or something.

**Sc :** Yeah, whatever.

**P :** Come on Scott it's…

**Sc :** Yeah I know, it's not an option.

**P :** At least you got that.

**D :** We all do.

**P :** What ?

**J :** Peter you say that all the time so we know it.

**P :** Great then we can start.

They went to sit next the others. Peter looked at all of them to see who could have more to share. As none of them seemed to have something they want to share he picked Daisy.

**P :** Daisy you go first.

**D :** Great ! Why me ? I'm sure Scott as more to share then I have.

**Sc (sarcastically) :** Thanks Daisy.

**P :** Tell us why you hate the woods so much.

**D :** I told you I didn't want to speak about it.

**P :** Fine but you have to say something. Even a small thing.

**D :** Okay you won this time. Um. I remember walking in the woods when I was a little girl, with my parents.

**P :** Okay and why is that bad ?

**D :** My father was drunk and he told me things a 9 year-old girl doesn't need to hear from her father.

**P :** Okay. Thanks Daisy for sharing. See you could do it !

**D :** Yeah.

Peter looked at the others. Scott was thinking again.

**P :** Your turn Scott !

Scott stopped thinking, shook his head and looked at Peter.

**Sc :** What ?

**P : **Are you with us Scott ?

**Sc :** Sure, why do you ask ?

**P :** You seem a little elsewhere.

**Sc :** Just thinking.

**P :** About what ?

**A :** Shelby for sure.

**Sc :** Yes and so what ?

**P :** Don't be angry you have the right to think about her you know.

**Sc :** Great to know that.

**P :** So why were you thinking about her ?

**D :** That's not fair. I had to share a memory and he can just talk about the girl he loves.

Peter knew why he was asking Scott that. He was hoping to get somewhere and knew a little something about what's going on with him and Shelby.

…


	8. CH 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Peter glanced at the teens and stopped on Daisy.

**P :** Daisy I asked Scott, not you.

**Sc :** I love her, are you happy now ?

**P :** Happy to know at least you can love someone.

**Sc :** Of course I can.

**P :** What is worrying you so much about Shelby ?

**Sc :** Nothing.

**P :** Well it doesn't seem that way.

**Sc :** I told you she weren't feeling that good and I wished I stayed with her.

**P :** She said she just needed to sleep so everything's fine.

**Sc :** Yeah I know but…

**P :** But what Scott ?

**Sc :** Um, nothing.

Peter knew Scott wasn't going to open himself and talk about it. He could just be sure there was definitely something happening to those kids. Both were acting strange for a few days. He couldn't force them to speak. They seemed nervous enough to know Peter and Sophie noticed there was something.

**P :** Okay. Your turn Juliette.

**J :** Except here I've never went for a walk in the woods before so I don't have anything to share with you guys, sorry.

**P :** That's ok. Tell us how it feels to be here with us and the last time we all came here.

**J :** Well last time Shelby wasn't sick so she was here with us and…

Scott was bored everyone was always talking about Shelby. He felt like he couldn't keep the secret forever. It was too much for him but he and Shelby weren't ready to speak about it yet. Of course they knew they'll have to cause at some time they will notice the changes on Shelby if they keep the baby, which wasn't decided yet.

**Sc :** She was with us and so what ? What do you mean Juliette ?

**P :** Please pick another tone to speak with.

**Sc (yelling) :** No. Why is everybody always talking about us ? Why us ? There's also Daisy and Ezra and Juliette and Auggie so why the two of us ?

**P :** Scott calm down.

**Sc :** NO !

Scott stood up and began running away.

**D :**Well, it seems like group is over for now.

**J :** Shut up Daisy, this is serious.

**P :** Oh yeah this is, he said standing up. Listen up, I'm coming after Scott and you stay here !

**E :** Sure.

**P :** I trust all of you so don't make me regret it.

Peter ran after Scott and left his talky there with the others.

**P :** Scott come over here and let's talk.

**Sc :** Hell no ! Leave me alone !

**P :** You know I can't do that Scott.

**Sc :** Go away.!

Peter couldn't see Scott but he kept running after him. He knew Scott was fast but Peter wasn't that slow either.

During that time the others were still sitting on the grass.

**D :** Great we're here in the middle of nowhere.

**A :** Stop it Daisy you're begining to talk like Shelby.

**D :** Real funny !

**E :** Seriously what's going on with Scott and Shelby.

**J :** Nobody seems to know.

**A :** But you girls are in the same room…

**J :** So what ?

**D :** Do you think that means we know something more than you guys ?

**E :** Well, maybe.

**J :** No I didn't notice anything what about you Daisy ?

**D :** Nothing either. Well what are we gonna do now ? Don't wanna be sitting here forever.

**J :** They'll come back soon.

**D :** How can you know ?

**J :** Just a feeling.

**D (smiling) :** God knows how good your feelings are.

**J :** Well what can we do.

**A :** A little game ?

**E :** Tell us more.

**D :** It's called "Truth or Dare".

**J :** Oh no.

**A :** Come on Juliette it'll be fun !

**J :** If you say so.

**D :** I'm wondering why Peter who always want us to share memories and truth never thought about this game.

**A :** Don't know. I'll tell him next time.

**D :** Sure. Who starts ?

**J :** What about you Daisy ?

**D :** Oh, okay. Whose got a question for me ?

**J :** I do.

**D :** Ok, let's hear it.

**A :** No, first you have to choose truth or dare.

**D :** Right I almost forgot. Um, truth.

**J :** Ok. Here's my question : have you and Ezra already had sex.

**D :** Stupid question.

**A :** No, you have to answer it.

**D :** Um…

Peter's talky began ringing. Daisy seemed relieved.

**J :** Saved by the bell Daisy but I won't forget my question till next time.

**D :** If you say so.

**A :** Maybe someone should get the talky and see what's going on. Maybe it's about Shelby…

**J :** I'll get it.

Juliette took the talky and spoke to Sophie. As it is a talky everyone could listen to everyone speaking on both side of it.

**So :** Is Peter there…

**J :** Sophie is Shelby all right ?

**So :** Juliette is that you ?

**J :** Yeah.

**So :** Where's Peter.

**J :** He ran after Scott.

**So :** What happened ?

**J :** Long story. Let's say we stopped walking to have group and Scott was thinking about Shelby. Peter asked him what was on his mind and he ran away when we were asking about Shelby. He got angry and that's why he left. Peter told us to stay here and he's been running after Scott since then. He forgot to take the talky with him.

**So :** Did it happen a long time ago ? I mean how long have you been alone ?

**A :** Don't worry Sophie we're not planning to go away.

**So (smiling) :** That's a good thing.

**D :** How could we go somewhere when we're in the middle of nowhere.

**E :** Yeah, it's nowhere land here.

**So :** I'll send you someone to bring you back.

**A :** There's no need Sophie, we were beginning to have fun.

**So :** So Juliette what happened ?

**J :** I just told you.

**So :** Okay. I'll send you someone and you'll be back soon.

**J :** Thanks Sophie. Um, how is Shelby doing ?

**So :** Good.

**J :** Great.

Sophie asked someone to go find the cliffhangers in the woods and bring them back in Mt Horizon. Peter was still running after Scott when he suddenly heard a noise. "What was that" he told himself. Then he heard another noise. A sort of scream. He didn't know where it was coming from and if it was Scott.

**P :** Scott where are you ? You're all right ?

…


	9. CH 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Peter hadn't heard a sound for several minutes. He didn't what side Scott had gone towards and decided to run as fast as possible. His knees began hurting but he couldn't stop searching for Scott.

**P :**Scott where are you ?

No answer. "Damn what have I done ? Maybe I pushed him to far ! Please God let Scott be all right !" he thought. He was running slower than when Scott ran away for the first time but it was mainly because of his knees. He was looking every where, and at every possible way Scott could have been to but he found nothing. Scott wasn't there. He knew he couldn't have gone elsewhere than in the woods.

**P :**Scott please answer me !

Peter heard someone groaning. The groan was followed by a little "ouch" scream. It was coming from a few meter away from where Peter was standing trying to catch his breath.

**P :** Scott is that you ?

**Sc :** Yeah… ouch… Peter hurry !!! PETER ?

**P :** Where are you ?

**Sc :** Um… over here.

**P :** You're not helping me much Scott, I don't see you.

**Sc :** Hurry !

**P :** Don't worry I'm coming !

Peter didn't know where Scott was but he was sure of one thing : something happened to him, something bad that made him scream. After running for a few more seconds he found him.

**P :** Oh my God !

…

Sophie was thinking about what happened with Scott. "What did Peter do to make him angry ? Well I know !" she thought. Then she made herself a cup of coffee and thought about Shelby digging in the bathroom "I'm sure she was searching for something. In the bathroom. What can a girl search for in a bathroom. She told me she didn't loose anything but of course she was lying. She was searching for something. Something so important she couldn't sleep. But what is it ?" she thought "I must find out". She walked towards the girls' dorm once again.

Shelby had got up once again. She had been sleeping for half an hour but she couldn't stop thinking about the pregnancy test.It was still impossible for her to thinking about someone finding it. She wouldn't know what to say, what to do. Plus she hasn't really had a real long conversation about this whole thing, the baby, with Scott yet. Shelby was feeling better but was still as anxious. She was searching under her bed when Sophie came in. Sophie glanced at her and shrug looking at Shelby nearly lying on the ground, under her bed.

**So :** What are you doing Shelby ?

"Oh shit I got caught this time" she thought.

**S :** Um, nothing.

**So :** Don't tell me nothing you're under your bed.

**S :** Um… I was looking for… for…

**So :** For what ?

**S :** Um, I think I saw a spider.

**So :** A spider ?

**S :** Yeah. You know those ugly insects !

**So :** Don't play with me Shelby. What are you looking for ?

**S :** Nothing.

**So :** Stop lying !

**S :** Are you calling me a liar ?

**So :** No I'm not.

**S :** Yes you are !

**So :** Stop avoiding the question Shelby. What are you looking for ?

**S :** Okay. Um… you were right I did lose something but…

**So :** Good, I'm glad you told me and what is it ?

**S :** Um, something private.

**So :** Okay. Where did you see that 'private thing' for the last time ?

**S :** In the bathroom.

**So :** Where exactly in the bathroom ?

**S :** In the bin.

**So :**It must not of been that important if you threw it in the bin.

**S :** Long story but I wanna have this thing back. Did someone throw the bin away ?

**So :** Yeah. The guy from the maintenance changed the bins while you were all eating.

**S :** Oh God !

**So :** What is it Shelby ?

**S :** Um, nothing, I just wanted to have this thing back. Is this the way ? Did someone check the bins ?

**So :** Shelby who do you think we are ? We don't have the right to check what's in the bin. Do you think we should ?

Shelby sighed. She was relieved and shrug.

**S :** No, of course not. I mean if someone had took a look and found this thing they could have given it back to me.

**So :** It's too late, the bins are gone, sorry Shelby.

**S :**No problem.

**So :** By the way are you feeling better ?

**S :** Yes, thanks.

**So :** Okay, good.

In a way she was scared of not having the test again but in another way she was relieved cause neither Sophie or Peter had found it.

Sophie went back in the kitchen.

…

Someone had taken the cliffhangers back to Mt. Horizon and they were all tired even if they didn't walk hours in the woods. They asked about Shelby, and Sophie just told them she was all right. Juliette and Daisy went back in their dorm and saw Shelby in her bed but not sleeping. Her eyes were half closed.

**J :** Shelby you okay ?

**S :** Yeah, yeah I'm fine.

**D :** Shelby I'd like to talk to you for a sec.

**S :** Ok I'm here listening.

**D :** Well it's private.

**J :** Oh you want me to go away ?

**D :** Yeah please, it's not about you I swear.

**J :** Don't worry Daisy I believe you.

Juliette went out of the dorm and sat on a dock.

**S :** So what is it Daisy ?

**D :** You've been acting a little weird these last days.

**S :** If you say so.

**D :** What happened ?

**S :** Nothing.

**D :** Don't say nothing. I know something happened and Scott's also weird.

**S :** Would you please leave us alone.

**D :** I wanted to tell you I'm here if you wanna talk some time.

**S :** I know, thanks.

Daisy turned towards the door like she was going to leave and then turned back to Shelby. She hesitated a few seconds before talking again.

**D :** Shelby. I know !

Shelby looked scared and shrug.

**S :** What ?

…


	10. CH 10

**I'm sorry for the previous readers (keke1, Melodie,AnotherHGfan, Julia... ... ...)who have to wait till Ch 20 to read what they hadn't read next last time I posted this story. I'm really sorry about this.**

**-----------------------**

**CHAPTER 10**

Daisy came closer to Shelby. She sat on her bed and looked her in the eyes. Shelby looked scared.

**S :** What do you know ?

**D :** About what's happening to you !

**S :** But how ? Be clearer please.

Daisy went towards her bed and searched for something she put between magazines in a bag. She took it out the came back near Shelby.

**D :** I know about this, she said showing her the pregnancy test.

**S :** How and where did you find it ?

**D :** In the bathroom.

**S :** Ok.

_------Flashback------_

After breakfast that day Scott and Shelby were the first two to go outside to speak and kiss. Daisy went directly to the girls' dorm and went to the toilets. After she was done she washed her hands and took a look in the mirror above the sink. She saw a small bag in front of it, above the sink. It seemed weird to her to find that kind of bag there. Of course it didn't seem like drugs or something but it was unusual. She thought maybe Shelby or Juliette was at that time of the month and had forgotten her pads there instead of throwing it in the bin. "God, it's disgusting" she thought. When she took it in her hands to throw it in the bin she noticed it wasn't like a pad. She opened it and found what it was. "Damn, someone has bad luck in here" she thought.

_------End flashback------_

Tears began to appear in Shelby's eyes but she didn't want to cry, she wanted to be strong.

**D :** At first I thought it was Juliette ?

**S :** Why her ?

**D :** Because I thought she and Auggie, well you know.

**S :** No they didn't. Well I don't think so. That's true there was that night she went to meet him in the night but I really don't think they…

**D :** What about you ? Who would have thought about you and Scott meeting in the middle of the night.

**S :** I know. We couldn't resist anymore. Passion was too big. Look at me now…

Shelby began to cry again. Tears began falling down her cheeks. Daisy took her in her arms trying to reassure her even if she knew she couldn't. None of them had been in such a situation before.

**S :** What am I gonna do Daisy ?

**D :** You'll be fine, you'll see.

**S :** How can I be fine. Do you understand what I'm going through?

**D :** Yeah. What did Scott say ?

**S :** Nothing at first cause he was shocked and then he said he was 100 with me.

**D :** That's a good thing.

**S :** Yeah I know but what are we gonna do, I mean with the baby and everything, plus we're stuck here in this damn school for troubled kids…

**D :**Easy Shelby. First you'll have to tell Peter and Sophie, second…

**S :** No way. I can't.

**D :** You don't have a choice Shelby. If you and Scott decide to keep the baby your body's going to change in a few weeks and they'll notice something.

**S :** No. I could wear larger clothes and…

**D :** And what ? Think about it you can't hide yourself. You'll have to take care of yourself, you'll have to see a doctor to check on both you and the baby, you'll have to…

**S :** Stop it, I'm scared enough.

**D :** Oh, sorry. I didn't want to scare you.

**S :** You did.

**D :** I'm really sorry Shelby.

Daisy looked at Shelby and wiped her tears away. Daisy was ready to leave the dorm when Shelby called her back.

**S :** By the way why were you digging in the bin ?

**D :** I wasn't digging in the bin.

**S :** But you found my pregnancy test.

**D :** I didn't find it in the bin.

**S :** Then where ? I don't understand I threw it in the bin so unless someone came in after me it was still in the bin.

**D :** Relax Shelby, no one's digging in the bins here.

**S :** If you say so. We can't be sure of that here, we're in Mt Horizon remember ?

**D :** Yeah that means we're not in the streets and people don't act like they are in the streets so nobody digs in the bins.

**S :** You didn't answer my question, where did you find it.

**D :** Above the sink.

**S :** Oh my God.

**D :** Take it easy Shelby.

**S :** You don't understand ? Somebody came in here and took it from the bin and put it above the sink.

**D :** You must be joking, right ?

**S :** Do I look like I'm joking ?

**D :** Look Shelby, I don't know who would do such a thing.

**S :** Me neither. But someone knows about it, about me !

**D :** Maybe not.

Shelby looked terribly scared and Daisy didn't know what to do, what to say to make her feel better.

…

Scott kept screaming a few seconds and then he stopped. Peter finally found him. Well at least he found where the noise came from but he didn't see Scott's body. Then he saw a hole near a cliff. He looked inside and saw him. He wasn't moving any part of his body. He was lying in the hole, eyes shut. The hole was only 2 meters high so Peter went in and took Scott in his arms before putting him on the grass trying to search for his pulse.

**P :** Can you hear me Scott ?

Scott wasn't moving, wasn't saying anything.

…


	11. CH 11

**I'm sad there're not so many readers as the first time I posted the story but I can understand the previous readers are waiting for the new chapters. I think I stopped at Ch 20 so I'm gonna post all the chapters till Ch 21 right now.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

Peter looked at Scott. Scott had apulse.

**P :** Thanks God ! Scott can you open your eyes ?

Scott groaned.

**P (smiling nervously) :** At least you can still groan, that's a good sign. Come on Scott tell me something.

**Sc (slightly opening his eyes) :** Your sense of humor is still as bad.

Peter looked really happy to see Scott opening his eyes. At least he wasn't that hurt.

**P :**Glad to see you back !

**Sc :** Yeah, me too.

Scott tried to stand up but he couldn't without the help of Peter. Peter gave him a hand.

**P :** Easy Scott.

Scott was totally up.

**P :** Does it hurt somewhere ?

**Sc :** Um, good question, I don't know, I don't think so.

**P :** At least you're in one piece !

**Sc :** Really funny Peter.

Scott tried to make a few steps and he could but not without pain. He looked at his legs to search if there were any signs of breaking. He could only see a few bruises and a few scars. Peter looked at him and saw the pain on his face.

**P :** You're all right Scott ?

**Sc :** Yeah, it's just my leg, it hurts a bit.

**P :** I can see that. Come on, I'll be helping you till we're back at Horizon. Then you'll go to the infirmary and we'll call a doctor if necessary.

**Sc :** Ok.

They began walking slower than usual. Scott was leaning on Peter and trying not to hurt his leg more then it already was.

Daisy went outside and saw Juliette sitting on the docks. She went next to her. Juliette seemed to be thinking. Auggie was playing basket ball with Ezra. Sophie was looking at all of them wondering what they were talking or thinking about.

**J :** So what is it with you and Shelby.

**D :** Um…

**J :** Forget I got it it's a secret, right ?

**D :** Lets say it is.

**J :**Then why am I not apart of it ? I'm your friend, well at least I thought I was.

**D :** Don't talk like that Juliette. You're still our little princess and of course we're all friends.

**J :** Ok but please stop calling me the princess like Shelby use to do cause I hate that.

**D (smiling) :** I'll try not to forget.

**J :** Great. What are we gonna do know ? I mean before Peter comes back here with Scott.

**D :** What about playing with the boys ?

**J :** No, I was thinking about something less tiring like kissing our boys.

**D :** Ok I see the point. Lets go catch them.

**J :** Yeah but Sophie's there.

**D :** And so what ? What do you think she'll do, huh ?

**J :** Ok lets go.

They stood up and began walking towards the boys. Auggie and Ezra were talking about…

**A :** What do you think the girls are talking about ?

**E :** Us of course, what a question !

**A :** Look they're coming over here.

**E :** So what ?

**A :** I guess they just want to speak about Scott's disappearance.

**E :** No I don't think so, well not only about that. Look at the way they're smiling. I guess they want to kiss us.

**A :** We'll know it quick enough.

Juliette and Daisy arrived near them and as they thought they wanted to be kissed. They didn't care Sophie was there looking at them. The boys took the girls in their arms and they kissed passionately. Sophie hesitated a few seconds whether she should have to interrupt them or let them kiss and she finally decided to let them and go see if Shelby was doing fine. She knocked on the dorm's door before entering. Shelby was crying. She tried to wipe her tears away before Sophie came in but it was too late. Sophie was already there sitting on her bed and looking at her.

**So :** What is it Shelby ?

**S :** Nothing.

**So :** Don't tell me nothing you've been crying. You can talk to me you know ?

**S :** Yeah I know but I don't feel like talking right now.

**So :** I'm sure it'd be good for you to talk about what's annoying you and makes you cry.

**S :** There's nothing, I…

Shelby didn't know what to say as to not sound suspicious. Of course she wanted to tell the whole story about what's going on but she couldn't. It was too late. But she couldn't stop thinking about a third person having found the pregnancy test. Who could it be ?

**S :** Look, I just miss Scott, that's it.

**So :** You're sure that's it ? Then why are you crying ?

**S :** Don't wanna talk about it. Where's Scott ?

**So :** He'll be here soon.

**S :** Could you please send him to me when he's back.

**So :** No problem. You want me to leave you alone ?

**S :** Yes please.

Sophie went out and Shelby sighed. She went throwing some water on her face in the bathroom. Then she sat on her bed looking at some pictures of her and Scott there were taken a few months ago. Tears came in her eyes once again. She pointed on how smiling they were on those pictures. "We didn't know the way our lives were about to change !" she thought.

Peter and Scott came back. Sophie saw them as she was leaving the girls' dorm. Peter first saw Auggie, Juliette, Daisy and Ezra kissing and he couldn't help smiling. He went towards them with Scott still by his side.

**P :** Come on guys, is that a way to behave ?

They all turned on Peter and Scott.

**J :** Scott !

**E :** Glad to see you back man.

**D :** Yeah, we were scared about you.

**A :** We were all worried about you.

**Sc :** Thanks.

**J :** Are you ok ?

**Sc :** Yeah, it's just my legs. I have bruises and scars but besides that I'm fine.

**E :** What happened Peter ?

**P :** He fell in a hole.

**A :** Ouch. It must have hurt ?

**Sc :** Yeah, pretty bad.

**J :** It must have been horrible.

**Sc :** Yep, well in fact I was unconscious so I didn't feel a lot.

**E :** For once being unconscious was positive.

**Sc :** Yeah.

**P :** Well you guys we'll talk later. I'll be with Scott at the infirmary and then he'll have the right to have a rest.

**A :**Lucky you !

Sophie arrived near them and she gave Scott a hug. She asked what happened and if he was all right.

**P :** I'm taking him to the infirmary and then I think it'd be good for him to have a rest for a few hours.

**So :** Scott, Shelby asked for you. She's still in the dorm.

**Sc :** Okay.

**P :** Lets go to the infirmary first.

**D :** I think you should first see Shelby.

Peter and Sophie glanced at Daisy wondering if she knew something about what was going on.

…


	12. CH 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Daisy helped Scott walk towards the dorm.

**Sc :** You know something Daisy ?

**D :** Yeah. I know everything.

**Sc :** How could Shelby have told you. I thought she wasn't ready for that and…

**D :** It's a long story and she'll explain it to you but lets just say I found her pregnancy test so she couldn't lie anymore and she told me everything.

**Sc :** You didn't tell anybody ?

**D :** Scott who do you think I am ? Of course I didn't tell any one about this. Shelby's not ready to speak yet and I respect that.

They arrived in front of the dorm and Daisy let Scott go in alone. Shelby didn't even hear the door open because she was sleepy and still crying. Scott went next to her and sat on a close bed.

**Sc :** Shelby.

**S :** Please go away, I just would like to be alone for a while.

**Sc :** Shelby it's me Scott.

Shelby took her head out of the pillow and turned to Scott. She then made a small smile but he could see she'd been crying. He wiped her tears away.

**S :** Oh Scott it's you !

**Sc :** Yep it's me. Are you feeling better ?

**S :** Yeah.

**Sc :** Why are you crying ?

**S :** It's too much for me to handle Scott, it's too hard !

**Sc :** Don't worry I'm here.

**S :** What are we gonna do now ? I mean with the baby, and here in Mt Horizon !

**Sc :** First we have to decide about the baby and second we have to tell Peter and Sophie plus the others.

**S :** What do you mean deciding about the baby ?

**Sc :** Well I mean if we'll keep it or not.

**S (angrily) :** You're not trying to say you don't want us to have this baby, are you ?

**Sc : **Calm down Shelby !

**S :** How can I calm down ? You just said you'd like me to have an abortion.

**Sc :** Shelby that's not what I said. You misunderstood. Of course I'd like to have this baby, with you ! But I didn't know if you wanted the same thing.

**S :** Oh, okay. I'm sorry I didn't want to yell on you. Of course I want this baby.

They exchanged a tender look and Scott kissed her.

**S :** I love you so much Scott.

**Sc :** And I love you too !

She kissed him back. This kiss was more passionate this time. Both were relieved. Then Shelby stopped kissing and thought about telling him about Daisy finding the pregnancy test and the thought of someone else having found it either.

**Sc :** What is it Shelby ? Why did you stop ?

**S :** Um…

Scott noticed the fear on her face and he wanted to reassure her.

**Sc :** Look if it's about Daisy knowing for us I know.

**S :** How… why… ?

**Sc :** She helped me come here and she told me.

**S :** Okay. Wait, why did she have to help you walk here ?

Scott showed her his legs.

**S :** Oh my God, what happened to you ?

**Sc :** I fell in a hole.

**S :** Are you ok ?

**Sc :** Yeah, that's just bruises and scars but nothing serious.

He didn't want to scary her by telling him he was unconscious for a moment, why had he run away… So he just told her about the hole and that's it. He didn't want to explain anything else. She still looked scared and this time he didn't know why.

**S :** Um, ok… um… what did Daisy tell you.

**Sc :** Only that she had found your pregnancy test and when she told you you couldn't lie anymore.

**S :** Yeah that's true. But there's something else.

It was now Scott's turn to be scared. Shelby could read fear on his face.

**Sc :** What else ? Tell me now !

**S :** She didn't find it at the place I had left it so someone must have found it also but we don't know who.

**Sc :** Oh my God.

**S :** I know. But we'll find out.

**Sc :** Did you notice Peter or Sophie or anyone else acting weirdly ?

**S :** No. You ?

**Sc:** Neither. Then who could it be ?

**S :** I really have no idea.

At that time Peter and Sophie were in the lodge talking about Shelby and Scott. They both explained how it happened in the woods and here with Shelby. While they were talking the phone began ringing. Peter took the call.

…


	13. CH 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_ Peter on the phone :_

**P :** Peter Scarbrow speaking.

**The voice :** Hello Mr. Scarbrow. I found something in the girls' dorm.

**P :** Who are you ?

**The voice :** Oh I'm sorry I'm Mr. Pez the dorms cleaner.

**P :** Hi. So what did you find ?

**Mr**** Pez :** I was changing the bin when it fell outside it… um I left it there cause I thought you might know about it.

**P :** Thanks but what are you talking about ?

Daisy went near her friends without thinking they would ask her questions about what she might know about Shelby.

**D :** Hey guys.

**J :** Hey Daisy. So how did you know it was more important that Scott sees Shelby before going to the infirmary ?

'Oh God no' Daisy thought.

**D :** Um, I talked to her when we got back, remember ?

**J :** Yeah, and so what ?

**D :** She told me she wanted to see Scott as soon as he came back.

**J :** Ok.

**A :** It seems like you know something we don't know.

**D :** What are you talking about ?

**E :** Yeah like if you were trying to hide something from us.

**D :** I'm not. Look, Shelby didn't feel that good and what do we girls want to have when we don't feel good ?

**J :** Being with our boyfriend, being taken in his arms and feel loved !

**D :** You got it Juliette.

**A :** Okay, I can understand that.

**E :** Me too.

Daisy felt relieved when they seemed to believe her lie.

Scott took Shelby in his arms and they kissed again.

**Sc :** Wanna go outside ?

**S :** Yeah but I don't know if I can face the others.

**Sc :** Act normally and everything will be fine. I'm with you.

**S :** If they ask about us ?

**Sc :** Then we'll tell them it's none of their business.

**S :** We'd better find something else to say.

**Sc :** What about you had a headache and you wanted to see me to be in my arms or something like that.

**S :** Yeah we can at least try that.

**Sc :** Plus Daisy may have told them something cause I'm sure they asked her questions when she came back near them.

**S :** Yeah you're right and we'll have to face this situation and tell them some day when I'm ready. I mean when we're ready.

**Sc :** Yeah. Come on lets go outside.

**S :** Scott ?

**Sc :** Yep.

**S :** Will they see I cried ?

**Sc (touching her face) :** No. Your eyes are just a little red but you weren't feeling good so that could be normal.

**S :** Ok, I'll follow you.

He took her hand and they left the dorm to go outside.

Auggie was the first to notice them.

**A (pointing at Shelby and Scott leaving the dorm) :** It seems like Shelby's feeling better.

**D :** See, I told you.

**E :** Yeah we should have believed you. Sorry.

**D :** There's no need to be sorry. Just don't ask them questions, ok ?

**A (smiling) :** I'll do my best.

**E :** I promise.

**D :** Good.

_ Peter still on the phone :_

**P :** What is it that you found and wanted to tell me ?

**Mr**** Pez :** I found...

There were lots of noises on the phone and the line ended.

**P :** Hello ?

**So :** What happened ?

**P :** I think the line got cut.

**So :** What did he tell you ?

**P :** Nothing big. Just that he found something while changing the bin in the girls' dorm and he thought I should know about it so he left that thing in the bathroom and called me. Do you think it has something to do with Shelby and Scott's behavior ?

**So :** Yes. Shelby was searching after something in the bathroom and more precisely in the bin.

**P :** How do you know ?

**So :** Cause she was searching for it when I first wanted to see if she was all right.

**P :** Ok and what did she tell you ?

**So :** Nothing at first and then she told me she lost something personal and she wanted to have it back. I explained to her that the bins were already gone and she was sad.

**P :** Of course she didn't tell you what it was ?

**So :** Good guess ! You don't think it's drugs, do you ?

**P :** Honestly I don't know. They both have been behaving weirdly since a few days so I really don't know.

**So :** How could they have received drugs here ?

**P :** No idea but it happened before, a few years ago with other kids.

**So :** Yeah I remember. So what are we gonna do now ?

**P :** Keep an eye on them and wait for them to be ready to talk to us.

**J :** How are you feeling Shelby ?

**S :** I'm good, thanks.

**A :** I guess you've been feeling better since you saw Scott.

**S :** What ?

**D :** I told them the reason you wanted to see him is because a girl always feels better when her boyfriend is there taking her in his arms …

**S :** Oh, yeah that's right, thanks Daisy.

Scott nicely glanced at her to say 'thanks'. She nodded in return.

**A :** I'm curious and I'd like to know why you weren't feeling good ?

**E :** And what about your eyes being red ? You cried ?

**Sc (getting angry) :** It's none of your business.

**A :** Eh relax man I was just trying to make conversation.

**Sc :** Why don't you mind your own business and talk about someone else.

**A :** Take it easy, ok !

**Sc :** No ! I can't stand people who are always talking about me, about us. Leave us alone.

**A :** Eh…

Scott got more angry and caught Auggie's arm. They were about to fight. Peter and Sophie heard the noise and ran next to them.

Peter pulled them apart from each other.

**P :** What's up with you guys ?

**Sc :** Nothing.

**P :** Then why were you going to hit Auggie ?

**Sc :** Because he pissed me off.

**P :** How ?

**Sc :** Everyone's always talking about Shelby and I and I don't like that.

**P :** Maybe you could tell us what's going on with the two of you and we could help you.

Shelby began crying. This was too much for her. Sophie noticed that and nodded at Peter so he could see her as well.

**P :** What is it Shelby ? Is there something you'd like to talk about ?

She looked at him and shrugged.

**S :** Scott I don't think I can keep it up for myself anymore.

Then she ran near her dorm. Peter followed her.

…


	14. CH 14

**CHAPTER 14**

_ In the dorm :_

Shelby was lying on her bed, still crying, when Peter knocked on the door.

**P :** Shelby can I come in ?

No answer.

**P :** Ok, I'm coming in.

She barely heard him because she was crying loudly. He sat on the bed next to hers and looked at her. He knew she was deeply hurt, deeply sad, she wasn't acting.

**P :** Shelby look at me !

**S (her face still in the pillow) :** No.

**P :** Tell me what's wrong. You can talk to me.

**S :** No, I can't.

**P :** Yes you can. I can hear everything you know. I'm not here to judge you or anything like that. You can trust me.

**S :** I know but I can't. Leave me alone !

**P :** Why don't you speak to me.

**S :** It's…

**P :** It's what ? About Scott ?

**S :** We… we …

**P :** What Shelby ? Say it, you'll feel better after that.

Shelby turned to Peter She was about to tell him when Scott and Sophie entered.

**Sc :** Did you tell him ?

**S :** No.

Peter glanced at Sophie to show his disappointment in bringing Scott in here when Shelby was about to talk to him.

**P :** She was about to speak. Maybe Scott you could tell me what it is all about !

**So :** I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you Peter.

**P :** That's okay. I want all of you in my office, NOW !

Peter and Sophie went outside and walked towards Peter's office while Scott helped Shelby to stand up. He gave her a big hug and kissed her. He wiped her tears away once again.

**Sc :** What did you tell him ?

**S :** Nothing.

**Sc :** But you were about to tell him, right ?

**S :** Yeah. I don't think I could have told him everything but I know that I can't keep it to myself anymore. It's hard for me you know.

**Sc :** Yeah honey I understand and I feel the same way too, but what's gonna happen next ? I mean do you think we could stay here or they'll send us elsewhere ?

**S :** Why do you say that ? Why couldn't we just stay here ?

**Sc :** I don't know but that's what I'm scared about. Plus the punishment we will have for… well you know, having sex here.

**S :** Come on lets go to Peter's office. Waiting won't fix things.

**Sc :** Yeah, you're right.

**S :** Are my eyes still red ?

**Sc :** Yes.

**S :** Shit.

**Sc :** Don't worry about that they saw you crying so they'll know about your eyes. Plus you're still as pretty !

She smiled at him.

**S :** Thanks Scott.

**Sc :** There's nothing to thank me for, it's the truth !

They left the dorm and walked in the grass towards Peter's office.

……….

The other cliffhangers were still outside wondering what was going on. They saw Peter and Sophie leaving the girls' dorm and walking towards his office. Sophie looked at them and stopped to tell them to go to class. They did. Then she went to Peter's office where he was already sitting.

**So :** I'm sorry if I interrupted you by coming in the dorm.

**P :** That's okay. Shelby was maybe about to talk to me but we'll try to make them speak here.

**So :** Remember pushing them is not the right solution.

**P :** I'm not gonna push them but make them feel that we're here to listen and help and tell them they'll feel better after letting it out.

**So :** Okay.

Shelby and Scott knocked on the door and entered hand in hand.

**P :** Take a seat.

They sat. Only Sophie was standing.

**Sc :** You wanted to see us Peter ?

**P :** Yeah. Sophie and I noticed there was something going on with you and the other cliffhangers also noticed it also.

**Sc :** So what ? You're gonna push us to speak ? You should know it's not good, huh ?

Peter glared at him.

**P :** Okay. Listen, you'll feel better after talking to us. What are you scared of ?

**S :** Being expelled from here !

Peter nodded at Sophie.

**P :** But why would we expel you ? Have you done something wrong ?

**So :** You can tell us !

**Sc :** Um… well… Shelby and I…

**P :** Yes…

**S :** We had sex a few weeks ago.

Peter didn't know what to say to that. Sophie didn't seem to know what to say either. But they were sure of onething : they were telling the truth.

**P :** Okay. Thanks for sharing your secret with us. Of course it wasn't included in the rules of Horizon but why were you crying all the time Shelby ?

**S :** I can't tell you that. Not now.

**P :** Is it because of the positive pregnancy test ?

Sophie glanced at Peter. Shelby and Scott looked surprised.

**So :** Peter what are you talking about ?

**P :** They know what I'm talking about !

"How could he know that ?" Scott thought. "That's impossible" Shelby thought, "unless he's the one who found the pregnancy test before Daisy" they both thought at the same time, looking at each other. Of course they didn't know about the phone call Peter received.

…


	15. CH 15

**CHAPTER 15**

_-----Flashback-----_

After the phone line got cut Sophie went to make some coffee in the kitchen while Peter was looking through the window and saw the couples kissing again. While Sophie was in the kitchen the phone rang again and Peter took the call. It was Mr. Pez again. Sophie couldn't hear the call.

**P :** I'm glad you called back.

**Mr**** Pez :** I thought you'd like to know…

**P :** So what did you find ?

**Mr**** Pez :** A pregnancy test.

**P (who couldn't believe what the man just told him) :** Sorry, what ?

**Mr**** Pez :** In the girls' dorm I found a pregnancy test in the bin. I thought you should know about it.

**P :** Okay. Well I didn't expect that. Was it positive or negative ?

**Mr**** Pez :** Oh I don't know. I know nothing about how those things works so I really have no idea. But I wanted to give it to you.

**P :** Why didn't you give it to me then ?

**Mr**** Pez :** I heard noises from someone coming so I left quickly and I forgot the test there in the bathroom.

**P :** We didn't find it when we came in !

**Mr**** Pez :** Then I don't understand. Someone must have found it after me and took it.

**P :** Ok. Thanks for calling and telling me about this.

**Mr**** Pez :** You're welcome.

Peter couldn't believe it. He didn't know whether the pregnancy test was negative or positive but he guessed it was positive seeing the way Shelby and Scott were behaving for a few days. Sophie came back with two cups of coffee and gave one to Peter. She noticed a weird expression on his face.

**So :** Peter are you all right ?

For some unknown reason he didn't want to tell Sophie about that. He wanted to let the information sink in before telling anybody.

**P :** Yeah sure, why do you ask ?

**So :** Don't know, you look a bit weird. Like if you had seen a ghost.

**P :** No…

Scott got more angry and caught Auggie's arm. They were about to fight. Peter and Sophie heard the noise and ran next to them.

Peter pulled them apart from each other.

_-----End flashback-----_

_Back in Peter's office :_

**P :** Okay. Thanks for sharing your secret with us. Of course it wasn't included in the rules of Horizon but why were you crying all the time Shelby ?

**S :** I can't tell you that. Not now.

**P :** Is it because of the positive pregnancy test ?

Sophie glanced at Peter. Shelby and Scott looked surprised.

**So :** Peter what are you talking about ?

**P :** They know what I'm talking about !

"How could he know that ?" Scott thought. "That's impossible" Shelby thought, "unless he's the one who found the pregnancy test before Daisy" they both thought at the same time, looking at each other. Of course they didn't know about the phone call Peter received.

**Sc :** How did you know about that ?

**So :** Yes, how did you know Peter ? And why didn't you tell me ?

**S :** What are you gonna do with us now ?

**P :** One question at the time please. First I knew it because the dorms' cleaner gave me a phone call and second I'm not gonna expel you if that's what you're scared about. Third I didn't tell you Sophie because I didn't know how to deal with it.

**So :** But the line got cut and he didn't have the time to tell you what his phone call was about.

**P :** Yeah but he called back when you were preparing some coffee for us.

**So :** Ok. At least now I understand why you looked so weird when I came back with the cups of coffee. I understand why you had this strange look on your face.

**P :** Look Sophie, I'm really sorry for not telling you but it's not the time to speak about it now.

**So (yelling) :** Of course, I understand. It's never the time anyway ! You're only thinking about yourself and never about me.

**P :** Please stop it !

Shelby and Scott were looking at them. Peter was a bit embarrassed to know they were listening. Sophie went out of the office.

**P :** Stay here guys I'll be back in a minute.

Peter wanted to make things clear with Sophie because he loved her and she loved him too. He didn't love to see her angry at him. He wanted to be forgiven so he ran after her but didn't know where she had run to.

…


	16. CH 16

**CHAPTER 16**

After thinking a few seconds, Peter knew where Sophie must have gone. Besides the woods there're not a lot of places to hide in Horizon. Knowing Sophie he knew she didn't run in the woods so she was somewhere in the administration building, or next to the tool shed. He began looking everywhere and finally saw a shadow. It was her. Her head leaning on the infirmary building she was thinking. About what ? Probably about Peter and her. Peter arrived near her and turned her face to his. She wasn't crying but he could see tears forming in her eyes.

**P :** I'm really sorry Sophie, you're right I should have told you !

**So :** No, I'm the one who should apologize.

**P :** Lets say we're both sorry then ?!

**So :** No. I mean shouldn't have yelled at you. In fact it wasn't about you not telling me about Shelby and the pregnancy test.

**P :** Then what was it about ?

**So :** I don't think I can say you know.

**P :** Please Sophie tell me. I can see there's something deeper than that in your eyes. You're sad, I mean deeply sad and I'd like to help you. I don't want to seem like I'm talking to one of our kids but you can talk to me you know. I mean we're a couple and couples do talk when there's something going on.

**So :** It's something only one person has been told about.

**P :** So you told someone but not me, is that what you're saying ?

**So :** Yes.

**P :** Well I'm not angry, well maybe a little bit, but tell me what is making you sad and what made you loose control of yourself in front of Shelby and Scott and about her pregnancy.

Then Peter thought a bit more and understood part of the problem.

**P :** Does it have something to do with Shelby or her pregnancy ?

Tears began falling down her cheeks.

**So :** Shelby knows what made me overreact that way in your office.

**P :** You mean Shelby knows something I don't know about you ?

**So :** You were so happy that day… I couldn't tell you…

**P :** What ? You couldn't tell me what Sophie ? Maybe you couldn't that day but you can now !

Mouth opened, Sophie looked at him but couldn't pronounce any sounds. She couldn't tell him even if she knew she couldn't keep her secret to herself forever. Peter looked at her wondering when she would talk. He knew that moment was about to come, she just needed to take a deep breath and then she'd open up.

…

Shelby and Scott were still sitting in Peter's office wondering what was going on. They kissed and looked at the place. The door was left opened.

**Sc :** I wonder what's going on with them.

**S :** Yeah, me too. I've never seen her that way and you ?

**Sc :** Neither but it was freaky.

**S :** Yep.

**Sc :** I wonder if she freaked out because Peter didn't tell her or because of your pregnancy.

**S (calmly, remembering something) :** I d o n ' t k n o w.

**Sc:** Shelby are you ok ?

Scott was looking at her face and could see she was thinking about something. He was right, she was remembering that day when Sophie opened up to her and cried. She couldn't really remember how it happened Sophie opened up and cried in front of her but it was a secret only Shelby and Sophie knew. It was something sad, really sad.

**S :** Sure, why ?

**Sc :** Don't know, you look a bit lost in your thoughts.

**S :** Yeah, sure I was thinking about you.

**Sc :** Well you had a strange face. What were you thinking about that made you had such a weird face ?

Shelby knew Scott wouldn't give up so she kissed him. He kissed her back and they kissed with their tongues. Now Scott wasn't talking. 'That's lucky' Shelby thought 'I found the way to make him shut up'. Then she smiled a bit.

**Sc :** Why are you smiling ?

**S :** Because I love you.

**Sc :** I love you too. And we're gonna have a baby together.

Shelby suddenly stopped kissing him. She was scared again.

**Sc :** What is it Shelby ?

**S :** I had almost forgot about that and now I'm scared again.

**Sc :** Oh, I'm really sorry but you know you can't forget about it. Soon you'll have…

**S :** I know, I'll have big arms, big legs, well I'll be fatter.

**Sc:** You will also have bigger boobs.

**S (smiling) :** I think I can live with that.

**Sc (laughing):** Me too.

…

The rest of the cliffhangers were in class with another group of students from Horizon. They were still thinking about what was going on with Shelby and Scott. Of course it was more fun than the thought of math.

**E :** Do you think they did drugs ?

**D (smiling) :** If so I hope they have a little bit for us.

**A :** Come on guys don't be stupid.

**D :** Geez Auggie we're just kidding ok !

**J :** Auggie's right don't be stupid. I'm sure this is serious. Peter and Sophie are talking to them now to find out what's going on.

**E :** Do you think they'll tell us ?

**J :** I hope so.

**D :**God knows how curious you are !

**J :** Say you're not curious.

**A (defending his Juliette) :** Of course you're as curious as Juliette, we all are. They are our buddies and we care about them.

**E :** You're absolutely right Auggie.

**A :** Like always.

**D :** Don't push it Auggie, I admit you're right. Now that's it !

**The teacher :** What's going on guys ? You have something to share with the rest of the class ? Are you ready with the exercises you were supposed to make ? Or maybe you want a week of cleaning the kitchen ?

Of course nobody answered and they stopped talking. They looked at each other and the other students were glancing at them.

…

Sophie was finally ready to tell her secret to Peter.

**So :** Ok. Remember you always talked about having children.

**P :** Yeah.

**So :** So when I heard about Shelby being pregnant…

**P :** You wished it was you ?

**So :** You could say that, but that's not the point.

**P :** Then tell me cause I really don't know what it's about.

Sophie took a deep breath and looked at Peter in his eyes.

**So :** The thing is that you want to have children.

**P :** Yeah. But I don't want to have children with anyone, I want to have children WITH YOU !

**So :** I'd like it too.

**P :** Sophie what are you trying to hide from him ?

**So :** Um…

Tears began coming in her eyes again

For those who remember the episode I'm talking about you know what she's trying to say (in the ep it was with Daisy but in my version it was with Shelby). For the others you'll know in the next chapter. Please review !

…


	17. CH 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**So :** Peter, I can't have children.

**P :** Oh I'm really sorry Sophie.

He took her in his arms and she cried. He had tears forming in his eyes but tried not to cry. He wanted to be strong for her.

**So :** That day I was alone with Shelby and I opened up to her and she promised not to tell anybody.

**P :** So besides everything I thought of her we can really trust her !

**So :** Yes. She's been very nice to me. She found good words to say and she did everything to make me feel good and less sad. I couldn't tell you because you were talking about having kids and I didn't want to kill your dream.

**P :** You're not killing any dreams because my biggest one is to be with you ! I love you more than anyone else and I couldn't live without you.

**So :** I feel the same way about you.

**P :** Then everything's fine !

**So :** Are you sure you're not disappointed ?

**P :** Disappointed of what ? Of loving the most beautiful woman on earth ? Of having you by my side every single day ? Of sharing my life with you ?

**So :** I love you Peter, I mean I really do love you !

**P :** Me too.

They kissed and he wiped her tears away. She was glad she told him. She was scared of his reaction but she must have known he wasn't the kind of guy who dumps you when everything's not as scheduled in his mind.

**P :** We should go back in my office. I don't really love the idea of leaving Scott and Shelby alone.

**So :** Peter you don't think they could do it again ?

**P :** Of course not, well I hope not but I don't know what's on their minds so we'd better not wait too long and find out.

**So :** You're right, lets go.

**P :** I wonder what they've been doing since we left.

**So :** It's only been what ? 15 minutes ?

**P :** Yeah but a lot can happen in a short time.

**So :**We'll fix that soon.

…

Scott and Shelby were thinking about something. They were looking at the place and their eyes stopped on the computer and the papers next to it.

**S :** Scott are you thinking at what I'm thinking ?

**Sc :** I think so.

**S :** Wanna see what's written in your file ?

Shelby stood up and walked towards Peter's seat and looked at the paper.

**Sc :** Shelby I don't think we should…

**S :** What you don't wanna know ? I wanna know what's written in my file and what commentaries Peter added.

**Sc :** Yeah me too, but we'd better hurry before they come back.

**S :** Stop talking then and help me find our files in all this paper.

Without saying anything Scott began digging in all the papers and files from the other students. After a few seconds they finally found theirs and opened them. They were kind of big. They began reading. They couldn't believe what was written. Peter's commentaries weren't always that good. Shelby looked angry so Scott took a look in her file. She didn't even notice that. He began laughing.

**S :** What is it Scott ?

**Sc :** It's funny Peter wrote that you were easy irritable and you need to get a lot of attention. He also wrote that your behavior's not that simple to live with and you can get on everybody's nerves… You love to annoy the others by giving them nicknames like "Princess" for Juliette…

**S :** I don't think it's funny !

**Sc :** Well for me it is. Don't say that's not the true !

**S :** I hate you Scott !

**Sc :** No you don't !

**S :** Yes I do.

The angrier she got the more he was laughing. Then he took her and kissed her. At first she thought about pushing him away but it felt so good she couldn't do that.

…

Math class was over for today so the cliffhangers were on a break once again. They had 30 minutes before English class. They were talking about all and nothing and still thinking about Scott and Shelby. Sure they loved when something was happening to people from their group. It was always nice to have something to talk about. But there was more, they were curious.

At the same time they were happy they didn't get a punishment for kissing outside.

**E :** Can't believe they didn't gave us shuns or room restriction for what they saw !

**D :** They were too busy with Scott and Shelby.

**A :** We could thank them when they're back.

**J :** So do you think we can kiss again ?

**A :** No. Maybe Peter and Sophie are not here but Frank and others are and they can give us punishment.

**D :** So no kissing for now. Don't wanna have shuns or kitchen duty.

**E :** So what can we do now ? We've got 30 minutes before our next class.

**J :** What about continuing the "Truth or Dare" we began earlier ?

**D :** Oh no !

**J :** Of course you say no because you didn't answer the question about you and Ezra having sex.

**E :** That's none of your business.

**J :** Ok, bad players, lets do something else then

…

**S :** Ok you got me, now lets see what's written in your file !

**Sc :** No !

**S (taking it from his hands) :** Yes. You read mine so now it's mine turn to read yours.

**Sc :** You don't wanna read the other files first ? Like the princess's one or Daisy's ?

**S :** I didn't think you were so curious Scott !

**Sc :** Don't try to say you're not. You're like me.

She didn't say anything and began reading his file and smiling.

**S :** Wow ! Seems that I'm not the only Peter wrote funny commentaries about, huh ?

**Sc:** Yes I guess so.

**S :** Come on Scott, that's funny. See that line : "Sometimes behave like a leader… doesn't have confidence in himself… irritable… get into fights when he's angry… wants things to be the way he wants…"

**Sc :** Really funny Shelby !

**S :** What ? Peter wrote that, I didn't.

**Sc :** Same about your file !

**S :** I didn't think Peter was thinking such things about us.

**Sc :** Yeah me neither.

**S :** Eh he left the computer on, maybe there're other stuff about us.

They hadn't seen someone standing at the back of the office, next to the door.

…


	18. CH 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**The person :** Don't even think about it !

Ezra was standing there. Shelby and Scott looked at him and felt relieved it wasn't Peter or Sophie coming back.

**Sc :** Man you scared us. Don't play with our nerves like that !

**S :** Geez what are you doing here Ezra ?

**E :** Eh relax. Didn't know what to do and I saw Peter and Sophie outside so I knew the place was free, well without any counselors in it so I decided to join. I think I did well. So you both were digging into our files…

**Sc :** Look we only read ours, ok !

**E :** Yeah. Let me see mine. I'd like to know what crap Peter wrote about me.

Shelby searched in the paper and found his. She gave it to him.

**E : **Thanks Shelby.

**S (smiling) : **You're welcome. Have fun reading it but hurry !

Ezra began reading it and he couldn't believe what he saw. Shelby and Scott noticed his strange appearance on his face.

**Sc :** So what is written in there ?

**S :** Is it that bad ? I guess it's not what you were thinking about when you wanted to read your file, huh ? We both had the same reactions. How can Peter…

**E :** Write such things ! I know.

**S :** That's exactly what I was thinking about.

**Sc :** Yeah, I didn't think Peter thought such things about us.

Someone else appeared in the hallway.

**The person (a bit yelling) :** What the hell are you doing ?

They all looked scared but relieved when they saw who it was.

**Sc :** Daisy don't come in yelling like that.

**D :** Sorry guys. Can I join you ?

**S :** Sure. Come and have fun with us but hurry before someone comes back.

**Sc :** By the way how did you find us ? Well I know you knew where we were but I mean how did you know there weren't counselors ?

**D :** Cause I saw that Peter and Sophie were still outside and I wanted to follow Mr. Ezra who didn't want to tell me where he was going.

**E :** Yeah, I forgot how curious you were.

**D :** Hey I'm not that curious. Juliette's more curious than I am.

**J :** Are you talking about me guys ?

**A :** It's not nice to speak about people beyond there backs !

**S (a bit mad) :** Great everyone's here !

**Sc :** Well come on in and lets read our files together and share funny stuff like Shelby and I did.

**A :** Yep.

They were all searching for their files and reading them. They were a bit mad at Peter for the stuff he wrote in them. They were disappointed.

**S :** So is someone ready to share the information with the others ?

**J :** It's not fair, Peter wrote that I'm overexcited when there's a newbie joining the group, and that I'm way too curious. It's also written that I still purge myself sometimes and…

**A :** Are you trying to say you're not curious ? That's true.

**J :** I thought you were going to support me on this Auggie. Look we're all in here so I'm not the only curious person here.

**E :** She's right.

**D :** Yep. Look at us. We're like kids who want to know secrets. But the secrets about us are stupid.

**A (smiling at Juliette) :** Sorry chica, come over here and I'll apologize.

Auggie kissed Juliette.

**J :** Ok I forgive you for it this time, but don't do it again.

**A :** I swear !

**Sc :** What about your file Auggie ?

**J :** Yeah, let's see what Peter wrote about you. I want my revenge !

**A (reading to himself) :** There's nothing to laugh about. It's written that I'm the perfect student of Horizon.

**D :** Yeah I'm sure Peter wrote that. Give it to me.

**A :** No.

Daisy took it from Auggie's hands and began to read so everybody could listen.

**D :** Hmm. "Auggie's not strong enough to have another meeting at home with his family and gang, he doesn't accept that he's wrong and blablablah".

**A :** That's not true, when I'm wrong I admit it !

**Sc :** Sorry but you don't. You always want to be right and…

**A :** No.

**Sc :** Look at what you're doing now. Aren't you trying to be right ?

They all began laughing.

**A :** Ok, maybe but I'm strong enough to meet my family again ! Ok, enough about me. Lets see what's in your file Ezra.

**E :** In one word Peter said I'm weak !

**D :** Don't take it personal Ezra. We are all weak you know.

**E :** Yeah maybe but that's not written in your files.

**A :** It's written I'm not strong enough to meet my family again, what do you think it means ? It means that I'm too weak to resist the temptation to be with the old gang and do bad stuff again like I almost did last time !

**E :** Ok, what's written in yours Daisy ?

**D :** Nothing great either. He wrote that I'm not stable emotionally. I act like I was someone else and I don't like to speak about myself…

**S :** Like all of us. Welcome in the club Daisy !

**J :** Do you think Peter hates us ?

**E :** Yeah, why does he hate us so much ?

**Sc :** I'm sure he doesn't but that's what we feel reading what he thinks about us.

**J :** I'd better never have read that. But since everyone shared with the others it's your turn Shelby and Scott.

**S :** No I don't want to.

**D :** That's not fair, we all shared so it's your turn now !

**Sc :** I'll say it for you. Peter wrote that she's easy irritable and needs to get a lot of attention. He also wrote that her behavior's not that simple to live with, and she can get on everybody's nerves… She loves to annoy the others by giving them nicknames like "Princess" for Juliette…

Everybody began laughing again. Only Shelby wasn't.

**S :** I still don't think it's funny !

**D :** But it is, plus it's the truth.

**J :** I hate when you call me "Princess". That's not funny to me.

**S :** Well I'm sorry but I… no I'm not sorry or maybe a little bit but that nickname suits you so well !

Everyone was still laughing. Juliette stopped and Auggie made her feel better with a tender kiss.

**S :** I hate you Scott.

**Sc:** As I told you before, NO YOU DON'T

Scott came closer to Shelby to kiss her but she pushed him away.

**Sc :** Don't do that, you know you can't resist me, and my wonderful blue eyes.

She was upset but he was so close she couldn't look elsewhere so she was looking at him as he kissed her. She didn't push him away this time.

**E :** Love is back again.

**J :** What about your file Scott ?

**Sc :** um…

**S :** It's now my turn to tell you because Scott won't. Peter wrote that Scott sometimes behave like a leader, he doesn't have confidence in himself, he's irritable and get into fights when he's angry, plus he wants things to be the way he wants.

**D :** Great and true.

**Sc :** How can you say that ?

**D :** Because it's the truth.

**Sc :** I'm not a fighter.

**A :** Look at what you almost did to me, well my arm, earlier.

**Sc :** Well, ok I'm maybe a fighter sometimes, but only when I have good reasons.

Scott glanced at Shelby so she knew what he was thinking about.

**D : **Hey, I got an idea.

**E :** Let's hear it.

**D :** Peter wrote stuff about us so we could do the same about him.

**J :** I love the idea.

**A :** Me too.

**Sc & S :** Yeah, it'd be fun !

**D :** First I think we'd better go before Peter and Sophie get back. Don't wanna have kitchen duty or worst punishment.

**A :** Yeah, lets go !

They tried to put the files back at their places.

**D :** Are you ready to go ?

**J :** Yeah.

**A :** Hurry before…

A new person appeared in the hallway, next to the door.

**The person :** Too late !

…


	19. CH 19

**CHAPTER 19**

They all looked at who was there. Peter was at the door, folded arms, and he looked pretty angry. Sophie had stopped at the administration building for a few minutes.

**Sc (whispering) :** Damn !

**S (whispering only to Scott) :** Yeah. Seems like we're gonna be into more trouble than we already were.

Scott nodded at Shelby while Peter was starring at all of them. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. That was incredible.

**P (yelling) :** Sophie come in here we have something unexpected.

**S (arriving) :** Yeah, what ? … Oh my God.

**D :** I can feel the punishments coming !

**E :** Yeah, me too.

Peter had heard them.

**P :** Of course they are.

**S :** What are you guys all doing here ?

**A :** We wanted to…

**P :** Don't try to defend yourselves guys.

**A :** We're not.

**P :** I didn't allow you to speak.

All the guys were looking at each other thinking that Peter was really mad. They knew they would be punished for what they did. Peter and Sophie came closer to them.

**P :** What were you doing on the other side of my desk ?

Of course nobody answered.

**So :** I guess they were looking at their files.

Peter and Sophie were next to them and looked at the files. The teens were embarrassed and didn't know were to look at. They wished they hadn't come in Peter's office.

**P :** Well this is going great ! First you come in my office without being allowed to, second you dig in my things and third you read your files. How could you do that ?

**Sc :** I had the idea, I'm the only one to blame here.

**S :** No Scott it was my idea.

**P :** That's nice of you to admit it, but you didn't ask the others to join you in MY office !

**A :** We're all to blame.

**P :** That's right Auggie.

**So :** Guys you shouldn't have done that !

**D :** We know it now. We just wanted to know what you think about us.

**P :** It's private !

**Sc :** But this is our lives !

**D :** Well what's our punishments ?

**P :** Let me think about it… Um two weeks of kitchen duty for… um… Daisy with Juliette in the morning and Auggie with Ezra in the evening.

**Sc :** What about Shelby and I ?

**P :** I'll think about it later. We have to finish our discussion first.

**So :** Right. The others can go back to class !

They were leaving the office when Peter called them back.

**P :** You will also have extra homework to do.

The teens sighed. They hated that !

**P :** I want everybody to write two entire pages about why you are so curious, the advantages and disadvantages of being curious and… what were you the angriest about amongst the things you discovered I wrote about you.

**So :** Peter don't you think that's a lot ?

**P :** Not at all. I wanted to add more homework but I'm just gonna add one point : I want that done for tomorrow evening !

**A :** What ? This is too short !

**D :** We'll never have enough time to write all those things !

**P :** You'd better find the time. Maybe if I give you shuns you'll have time.

**J :** No, it's ok Peter we'll have the time to do it.

**P :** Are you sure ? Cause I could add shuns for everyone and room restrictions so you'll have more time.

**E :** I swear we understand and we'll find the time.

**P :** Great. Then it'll be all for now ! By the way next time you think about it, think twice before being so curious again ! Go to class and don't make me regret I didn't gave you shuns or room restrictions or hard labor to do !

Everybody left the office without saying a word. Sophie closed the door and stood next to Peter who sat in his seat. He made a sign to Scott and Shelby to sit down in their seats as they were before he and Sophie went out.

**So (calmer than Peter) :** Why did you do that ?

**Sc :** We just wanted to know what Peter thinks about us and…

**S :** I'm sorry Peter we didn't think about it. The files were there and we couldn't resist !

**P :** I can understand, but when you have a question just ask. I'm not here to hide things from you.

**S :** So what are you gonna do with me ? You said I'm not gonna be expelled but …

**So :** It's true we're not equipped for a young pregnant teen, but we'll find a way. There's the infirmary when there's something wrong. The hospital is not that far and we can also call an ambulance.

**P :** Shelby you look scared, what is it ?

**S :** I'm gonna be a mother, I can't believe it.

**P :** Are you happy about it ?

**Sc :** Of course we are.

Scott took Shelby's hand and Peter and Sophie noticed how happy and scared they were.

**Sc :** You're not gonna give us punishment for looking in the files ?

**P :** We'll see about that later.

**So :** But the others will notice something !

**P :** Well, ok. What about writing the same two pages as the others ?

Scott made a forced smile but agreed, so did Shelby.

**P :** Ok so we're done with that.

**S :** Are you gonna call my mother to inform her of the situation ? She'll kill me !

**P :** In fact I hoped you'd call her yourself.

**S :** Peter I can't.

**P :** Ok not today, but you have to.

**S :** I promise I'll make an effort but not today, it's too early.

**So :** That's ok Shelby. First you'll see a doctor at the end of the week.

**S :** Do I have to ?

**So :** Yes.

**Sc :** I'd like to come with her !

**P :** We'll see later. Shelby you'll also have to tell the others. There are things you can't do anymore…

**S :** I can't tell them ?

**P :** Why ?

**S :** What will they think about me ?

**So :** Shelby they are your friends, not judges !

**Sc :** She's right and I'll be there. I'll tell them if you want.

**S :**Thanks Scott, but not today.

**P :** You'll tell them this evening at group.

**S :** It's to early.

**P :** No I think this will be the perfect time. They've all already noticed that something was going on, and they've been wondering what it was.

**S :** In fact Daisy already knows about it.

**P :** Oh yeah ?

Then Peter remembered something.

_-----Flashback-----_

**P :** I'm taking him to the infirmary, and then I think it'd be good for him to have a rest for a few hours.

**So :** Scott, Shelby asked for you. She's still in the dorm.

**Sc :** Okay.

**P :** Lets go to the infirmary first.

**D :** I think you should first see Shelby.

Peter and Sophie glanced at Daisy wondering if she knew something about what was going on.

_-----End flashback-----_

**S :** Yeah she found the pregnancy test in the bathroom, and she hide it, and then she told me about it.

**So :** How did you feel after that ?

**S :** I must admit that I felt relieved to have a friend who knows what's happening to me.

**So :** So don't you think you'll be happy when the others will also now about it ?

**S :** I don't know.

**P :** Well, you and Scott will know it tonight when you tell them.

Suddenly Peter remembered he hadn't taken Scott to the infirmary yet. He totally forgot about that. Scott didn't seem to suffer a lot.

**P :** Scott I totally forgot to take you to the infirmary, let's go now !

**Sc :** It's ok, really.

**P :** Are you sure ?

**Sc :** Yes. Look at my legs it's almost nothing and it almost doesn't hurt now.

**P :** Ok but if you feel any pain let me know.

**Sc :** Ok.

Shelby and Scott looked at each other wondering what was coming next.

**Sc :** What do we have to do now ?

**P :** Go to class with the others, and if they ask you about why you were here tell them they'll know tonight.

**Sc :** Ok.

Scott and Shelby left the office hand in hand and join the others for class. As they entered the class everyone was staring at them.

…


	20. CH 20

**CHAPTER 20**

They sat near the other cliffhangers and were annoyed by all those eyes fixed on them. The teachers noticed that and began talking. He didn't make any comments on Scott and Shelby being late cause he knew there was a reason, a good one.

Shelby was sitting next to Daisy. Since Daisy knew what the secret was they talked a bit together. They whispered not to be heard by the others. Scott guessed what they were talking about and hoped that the others won't ask him what was happening.

**S :**Thanks Daisy for covering for us near the others.

**D :** You're welcome. We're friend, aren't we ? That's what friends are for ! Plus you can trust me. So what did Peter and Sophie told you and Scott ?

**S :**I don't know how but Peter already knew about us, but Sophie didn't and that's why she ran away, because she was upset…

**D :** Ok I can imagine that. What next ?

**S :** He asked us how we were feeling about this and we said we're scared. He asked us scared of what, and we told me we were afraid to be expelled from here. He told us there was no reason. Sophie added that the truth is Horizon's not equipped for that kind of things but they'll deal with it. There's the infirmary if something goes wrong and the hospital's not that far, plus they can call an ambulance if needed.

**D :** Peter didn't tell you to call your Mum ?

**S :** Of course he did, but I told him it's too hard and I can't. He gave me a few days. He also told me I have to tell everyone about my situation tonight at group, but I can't.

**D :** Why ?

**S :** Because I'm scared of their reactions, their judgments…

**D :** You weren't scared when you discovered that I knew your secret.

**S :** That's what they asked me when I told them you already knew it. They asked me how I felt, and the truth is that I felt relieved to have a friend, you, aware of this and you didn't judge me. You supported me.

**D :** And I'll always be here Shelby !

**S :** Thanks. I didn't know…

**D (smiling) :** What ? That I had a heart and I could use it ?

**S (smiling) :** Yeah.

**Sc :** Shut up girls the teacher's looking at you.

They stopped talking. Class was boring but Shelby was relieved to know that Peter and Sophie knew what was going on and they weren't that horrible after all.

…

Peter and Sophie were still in his office. Sophie sat next to him and they starred at each other for a while before speaking. They were thinking about what had been said, and what happened with the cliffhangers digging in the files…

**P :** We didn't even ask them if they wanted to keep the baby !

**So :** Of course they will. Didn't you see the stars in their eyes each time they were speaking about this little thing Shelby has inside her ?

**P :** Yeah but I also noticed fear.

**So :** Me too but that's normal. They're so young ! If I was in that case now I would be scared too. I can tell you if I was pregnant… Oh my God.

Tears began forming in her eyes as Peter took her head in his hands and looked in her eyes.

**So :** No I couldn't tell you anything cause I'm never gonna be in that situation.

**P :** It's ok Sophie.

**So :** But you wanted to have children so bad !

**P :** It doesn't matter as long as we're together.

**So :** But it does matter to me !

**P :** What do you wanna say Sophie ?

**So :** I don't want you to stay with me by obligation.

**P :** What are you talking about ?

**So :** I know how much children are important to you, and it is to me but I could never give children to you.

**P :** I told you it doesn't matter. I love you. You hear me ? I LOVE YOU. Sophie I love you from the bottom of my heart and it will always be that way.

**So :** Are you sure it doesn't matter that I can't have children ?

**P :** I'm 100 sure.

**So :** Ok then I believe you.

**P :** Thank you !

They kissed and began to think about how to manage Shelby's situation.

…

Class was over for today and they had 30 free time before lunch. That meant that the group session was soon. "Only 2 hours left" Shelby thought.

The cliffhangers left the class and went to the lodge to do their homework, only Auggie and Ezra couldn't begin their homework because of the kitchen duty Peter gave them as punishment in the evenings. They had a lot to do and no time to loose with the punishments.

**J :** I can't believe we have all those things to write !

**D :** Take it easy, it could have been worst regarding what we've done.

**Sc :** We could have been expelled.

**S :** Well could you please make less noise I'd like to concentrate.

**J :** You Shelby want to concentrate on homework, let me laugh !

**S :** What are you trying to say ?

**J :** You never talk like that when it's about homework. I guess it's because you don't want to talk about you and Scott and what's happening.

**Sc :** Stop it would you !

**D :** Juliette just do your homework we don't have that much time, ok. You're too curious ! That's what the homework's about so…

**J :** Ok, as everybody's against me I have to keep my mouth shut.

**Sc (with an angry look) :** Yeah that'd be great !

Scott nicely nodded at Daisy to thank her for helping to make Juliette stop talking. Juliette loves to talk and she's so curious she always want to know everything about everyone.

They only had the time to begin them, then it was lunch time so they had to go. At lunch nobody talked about what was happening to Scott and Shelby, and those two felt relieved because they didn't like people talking about them all the time. The secret was beginning to be harder to be keep only between them and Daisy. After lunch they went back in the lodge to continue their homework before group started. They all sat in a circle as usual and Peter entered with Sophie.

**P :** Tonight I want everybody to talk about a big change in their lives since you've arrived here at Mt Horizon.

"That's just great" Shelby thought. She took Scott's hand discreetly.

**P :** Any volunteers ?

Juliette raised her hand. "Thanks Juliette" Shelby thought with a sigh of relief.

**P :**Ok Juliette you go first.

**J :** I cut less than when I was at home and I discovered great people, and it never happened to me before.

**P :** Good. Shelby you go next !

…


	21. CH 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Peter looked at Shelby who didn't know how to talk about this. Daisy wanted to help her but thought it'd be better if the others didn't know she already knew the secret. Scott looked at Shelby. Everybody felt that the big secret was going to be unveiled. They were all starring at Shelby and Scott cause they knew the secret was theirs and not only Shelby's. Sophie gave Shelby a nice encouraging look and Shelby sighed. She looked at Scott before starting to speak.

**S :** I guess you all noticed Scott and I have been acting weird for a few days.

The cliffhangers nodded. Shelby stopped talking, and Peter glanced at her. She looked at Scott praying for him to help her to say it. He wanted to help but didn't know what to say and how to say it.

**Sc :** We had sex last month.

The others smiled but were way to think about what was coming next. They were thinking about a rude punishment for them.

**Sc :** Something happened…

**E :** Man those kinds of problem can happen to each guy you know, don't make such a big deal about it.

**A :** Yeah, this kind of sexual breakdown can happen to each of us. At least you could have sex but…

**J :** I don't understand why we're talking about this !

Daisy didn't say anything. She looked at Shelby to make her feel confident to tell them the truth. Scott wasn't helping her because he was as scared as she was. Shelby and Scott glanced at Peter and Sophie who tried to make them feel better and ready to speak. This situation couldn't last forever.

**Sc :** Well something we didn't plan arrived… um…

Everyone was starring at both of them.

**S (looking at the floor) :** I am… I'm pregnant.

The cliffhangers first thought it was a kind of joke but saw how serious they were. They looked at Peter and Sophie and knew it was serious by looking at their faces. The teens weren't rude with Shelby and Scott, but the way there were starring at them made them feel uncomfortable.

**P :** Does anyone have something to say to Shelby or Scott ?

Once again Juliette raised her hand.

**P :** Ok Juliette. Go.

**J :** Why didn't you tell us Shelby ? We share the same dorm and we're friends so you could speak to us.

**S :** I know. I'm sorry but it was too hard and I first felt ashamed and I didn't know how you guys were going to react.

**A :** I guess you were more scared of Peter and Sophie's reaction then ours, no ?

**Sc :** Sure. We were scared and happy at the same time because we deeply love each other and having a child is the greatest thing that could happen to us even regarding our age and it wasn't planned. But we were scared of being expelled from here.

**E :**For news that's a big one. I guess "congratulations" is good to be said now.

**J & A (smiling) :** Yeah. Congratulations to you guys !

**S & Sc :** Thanks.

**P :** See Shelby it wasn't that hard to say to your friends, and no one here's judging you or Scott for what happened. Of course it wasn't in the rules of Horizon but it's too late to think about that now, isn't it ?

**Sc :** Yeah.

**So :** We're glad for you and we'll all be there to help you and don't ever be scared again of being expelled from here. We explained to you that we could all make it work together and I'm sure your friends will be glad to help.

**J (excited) :** That's great, I'm so glad for you guys. So we'll have a little baby here in a few months ! Can't wait !

**D :** I'm sure the baby will be wonderful regarding their parents.

Shelby felt relieved and so did Scott. She leaned her head on his shoulders and Peter didn't ask them to stop. He kissed her on her forehead.

**A :** I can't believe you didn't tell us earlier. How long have you been aware of the situation ?

**Sc :** Please don't blame us it was hard to tell. We couldn't even talk to Peter or Sophie because we were scared and we didn't know how to say it. It's only been a few days.

**S :** I'm sorry guys, I didn't want to tell you and I didn't want anybody to know. Peter and Sophie only knew about it today.

**A (smiling) :** Ok I feel less angry now.

**J (looking at Peter) :** What are we going to do now ?

**P :** We'll all be there to help them and Shelby wouldn't be allowed to do some labor work so you'll help her and do it in her place. For example she can't carry heavy bags or heavy stuff anymore and she can't make big efforts.

**So :** Also Shelby you'll have to take prenatal vitamins every day. So we'll take care of that and make sure you don't forget to take them.

**Sc :** I can make sure of that.

**P :** Besides that nothing's gonna change, ok ? Anyone else have something to say ?

**D :** Yeah, that's great and I'm really happy for them.

**S :** I know. Thanks Daisy.

**P (getting up) :** Well that's enough for tonight. Go to your dorm. Lights out in 15.

They all stood up and Shelby asked Sophie for a hug, which she did with pleasure of course. Then she turned to Peter and he gave her a big hug also. Scott looked at how happy Shelby was and that made him feel happy and smile as well. He walked with her to their dorms. As none of Peter and Sophie were walking outside Scott kissed Shelby on her lips and said goodbye. Then entered their dorm and closed the door. Of course Shelby knew the girl, especially Juliette, because Daisy already knew about the secret, would ask thousands of questions before sleeping. She would just tell her how tired she was and they'll speak about it the next morning at breakfast. Scott didn't think about the guys asking him questions. He just wanted to sleep and ignored the words the others said. They didn't push it and went to sleep as well.

…


	22. CH 22

I also wanted to say that I know there's not a lot of action in each chapter and the story's going slowly because I put lots of details but I think it's better with details so you can imagine the scene the way I have them in my mind.

-----------------------

**CHAPTER 22**

The next morning Shelby woke up happy. Happier than she had ever been. Scott was still sleeping, but he was going to be in a very good mood. He was smiling in his sleep. They were both relieved to know that everyone in Horizon was aware of the situation. Shelby was the first to get up and the first to take her shower. She was in the shower for more than five minutes. Juliette and Daisy woke up by hearing the water falling.

**D :** How long has she been in the shower ?

**J :** I don't know I just woke up. I guess that's what woke us up.

Daisy took a quick look on her watch and than a longer look as she hadn't seen correctly the first time. She made faces and Juliette looked at her.

**J :** What's up Daisy ?

**D :** It's only 6:15 !

**J :** Ok that's why I'm still tired. I wonder why Shelby got up so early.

**D :** Maybe she was so happy she couldn't sleep anymore.

**J :** Or maybe she wants to meet Scott before breakfast.

**D :** Do you think she'll take the time to take her shower before meeting him ? I guess she'll take it after she meets him, you know !

**J :** Well maybe her hormones are working this morning and she wanted to take a shower.

**D :** Or she just couldn't sleep anymore. Why are you searching for another explanation ?

**J :** Don't know. Should we go ask her ?

**D :** Ask her what ? Why she's taking her shower one hour before usual ? That's stupid. We'd better ask her how she feels this morning.

**J :** Oh my God I almost forgot she's pregnant !

**D :** I can't believe you forgot that. It's not you. You're always so excited about everything it's not like you to forget such a thing.

**J :** Yeah I know. I must be very tired.

**D :** Wanna go back to sleep ?

**J :** Hell no. Wanna see Shelby and talk about Scott and her and the baby also.

**D :** Try not to push too hard, ok ? You know she doesn't like to speak too much about herself so don't make such a big deal of all of this.

**J : **But it is a big deal. Daisy our friend's waiting a baby, can you imagine that ?

**D :** I know.

They heard the water stop falling and decided to go see if everything was alright. Shelby was deep in thoughts and didn't hear the girls opening the door. She was thinking about her and Scott, kissing and talking about how their baby would be like. Shelby was smiling. She had a towel on her and her hair was wet. She had washed it and was now looking in the mirror.

**D :** Shelby you ok ?

Shelby starts up. The girls scared her by talking when she was deep in thought.

**D :** Sorry Shelby I didn't mean to scare you.

**S :** It's ok I was just thinking.

**J (still very curious) :** About what ?

**D :** Juliette !

**J :** What, I'm just…

**D :** Curious we know !

**S (smiling) :** I was thinking about me and Scott and our little baby.

Daisy and Juliette were smiling, see their friend so happy. They all stayed in the bathroom while Daisy took her shower and then Juliette. Shelby went to get new clothes and came back in the bathroom. They chatted about everything but especially about their relationships with the guys. A conversation like that could only make them happy. After thirty minutes they were all dressed and ready for breakfast but they were to early so they had to wait a little while before going. They all sat on Shelby's bed.

**J :** So why did you wake up that early ?

**S :** Don't know. I just couldn't sleep anymore.

**D :** Isn't that what I told you Juliette ?

**J :** Yeah.

**S :** Why did you think I woke up early ? Did you think it was for a special reason ?

**J :** Yep, I thought maybe you planned on secretly seeing Scott before breakfast.

**S :** Actually no but now that I'm ready why not !

**D :** Try not to turn him on too much or… oh I'm stupid, too late for that you're already pregnant.

They all exchanged a nice happy smile then Juliette got more excited about the baby who was going to appear in their lives.

**J (yelling in excitement) :** OH MY GOD I'CAN'T BELIEVE THERE'LL BE A BABY HERE SOON ! THAT'S SO GREAT.

Shelby and Daisy had put a finger in their ears.

**D :** Hey Jules stop it ! Are you trying to make us deaf ?

**S :** Yeah calm down princess I should be the one overreacting but you do if for everyone.

**J :** Sorry girls but I'm really happy.

**S :** I know, thanks.

As the girls were talking the guys woke up by Juliette yelling her excitement.

**E :** Man what was that ?

**All the guys together, looking at each other :** Juliette !

**A :** Yeah that's my girl !

**Sc :** Gee Auggie how can you live with that ?

**A :** Honestly sometimes I wonder but I love her I guess that's how I can support her yelling all times.

All the guys began laughing.

**E :** You must really love her to accept that.

**A :** She means everything to me as does Shelby to Scott and Daisy to you Ezra.

**E :** Ok now I understand what you mean but I'm glad Daisy doesn't yell like that.

**Sc :** We could become deaf, have you ever thought of that ?

They laughed even harder.

As if the girls had heard the boys Daisy and Shelby began yelling to show Juliette how boring it was to hear that all the time. Juliette didn't walk away but laughed instead. Daisy and Shelby didn't succeed what they were trying to do and Juliette yelled even harder.

The guys were putting fingers in their ears.

**A :** The chicks are impossible this morning.

**E :** Yeah I wonder what they are yelling for.

**Sc :** Yeah and this time Shelby and Daisy yelled also.

**A :** Maybe we should go see what happening in there.

**E :** Yeah.

They left the dorm and went into the girls' one. They asked them while they came in and they said :

**E :** We heard you screaming !

**D (coming closer to her boyfriend) :** Did I wake you up ?

**E :** Of course.

**D (making fun of him) :** Oh I'm sorry !

**E :** No you're not !

**S : **Did I wake you up Scott ?

**Sc : **No I was already up.

**A :** Liar ! You were still asleep.

**Sc :** Thanks Auggie !

**S :** Oh I'm really sorry Scott.

**J :** You don't have anything to say to me for yelling like that Auggie ?

**A (making fun of her) :** Chica I love you and I'm used to hearing you yell. I'm half deaf so I don't pay that much attention anymore !

**E :** Well said Auggie.

**J :** That's not funny but I guess I should be the one saying "sorry" cause I'm the one who yelled first. Well I'm really sorry guys for waking you up.

**Sc :** It's ok, it was time to get up. By the way what were you screaming for ? Shelby are you alright ?

**S :** Yeah I'm fine. As always Juliette wanted to show her excitement on the situation you and I are into and she didn't find any other way then yelling, as usual.

**J : **I'm really sorry Scott I was so happy when I realized the conversation we had yesterday in group about you and Shelby wasn't a dream but reality. I realized that soon we'll have a baby here and I'm so happy about it…

**S :** That's ok Juliette, we forgive you.

The guys kissed their girlfriend for several seconds and then they all looked at each other as if they were thinking about the same thing. They all opened their mouth in the same time and yelled together.

Peter and Sophie heard the big cry and ran towards the door. They were out of breath when they opened the door. They were surprised to see all the cliffhangers in the girls' dorm. Of course they weren't happy about it.

**P :** What's up guys ?

**E :** Nothing.

**P :** Don't tell me nothing you were screaming !

**D :** Juliette got excited about Shelby's situation and when she realized it wasn't a dream but reality she yelled as she always does when she's really happy about something, you know that's what she does, right ?

**P (smiling at Juliette) :** Oh yeah I know that and I sometimes wonder how I can still hear perfectly.

Juliette looked a bit ashamed. Sophie smiled at her to try to make her feel good and show her Peter's not mad at her.

**P :** Ok but what are you all doing in here ? I mean what are the guys doing here in the girls' dorm ?

**A :** Oh you noticed ?

**P :** Don't try to make fun of me Auggie, you know I'm better at this game than you will ever be.

**Sc :** Don't be mad at us Peter, like you and Sophie we heard the girls yelling and we decided to see what was going on and if they were alright, that's it.

**P (looking at everyone as if he was searching for a guilty look) :** That's it ?

**A :** Absolutely.

At that time Auggie felt relieved Peter and Sophie didn't enter when they were kissing the girls.

**Sc : **By the way how could you hear the screaming from where you sleep ?

**P :** I got big ears if you didn't notice. I always hear everything and especially when someone screams. So you wanted to join and scream together for what ?

**E :** We wanted to try Jules' way of showing her emotions and it worked well. Have you never thought about including that in the group therapy ?

Peter only smiled and Sophie did the same.

**A :** Are we gonna get another punishment for that ?

**So (looking at Peter to read what he had in mind) :** Of course not.

**P :** Not this time and you already have those I gave you yesterday.

**A :** Right.

**P :** Don't forget it's for tonight and you'll have to read it !

**S :** Oh no !

**P :** Oh yes ! And it'd better be good ! By the way Daisy and Juliette don't forget you're on kitchen duty in the mornings for 2 weeks !

**D :** We won't forget !

**P :** Great. Guys you go back to your dorm and girls you can go to breakfast if you're ready.

**J :** Ok let's go.

The girls, Peter and Sophie left the dorm. The guys rushed to the bathroom to be the first to take a shower. Scott arrived first. They then joined the girls for breakfast. They were already eating. They cut in the line to be faster with the girls at their table. After breakfast Peter went to them to announce the program of the day.

…


	23. CH 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Peter waited for Daisy and Juliette to finish their kitchen duty before explaining what they were going to do today. It was a nice sunny day. As Daisy and Juliette were walking towards the cliffhangers and Peter, Sophie was following them with a glass of water and something in her hand. It was prenatal vitamins for Shelby.

**So (giving the pills to Shelby) : **Here are your prenatal vitamins for today Shelby.

**S :** Thanks. So it really means that everything's true, right ?

**P :** Yeah, how do you feel about that ?

**S : **I don't know, I feel weird but happy.

**Sc (smiling at Shelby) :** Me too.

**P : **Great. Now that everybody's here lets talk about the program of the day.

They all groaned as the program was usually rarely funny. Peter knew that and was used to that reaction even before he explained what they were going to do.

**E :** So Peter what is it today ? Class, hike, kayak, climb a mountain, another walk into the woods or something even more boring ?

**P :** I didn't know, you had tons of good ideas Ezra !

**E :** I know.

**P :** Anyone else have a suggestion ?

**D :** Hanging out here doing nothing ?

**P :** Good try but no ! Shelby what would you like to do today ?

Everybody was starring at her as if Peter was going to pay attention to what she was going to say and follow her choice so it'd better be something interesting. Shelby tried to read what her friends had in their minds but then decided not to pay attention cause she knew that Peter was the only one to choose the activities so whatever she was going to say it wasn't important.

**S :** Why do you ask, you're always the one who choose and we don't have a choice so what's the matter in telling you ?

**P :** No I sincerely ask you and you can choose one of the activities. So much has been happening to you and I'd like to allow you to choose one activity for today.

**A :** So you're serious Peter !

**P :** Absolutely.

**J :** Make a good decision, we'll all have to do this activity Shelby !

**S :** Thanks for the pressure Juliette !

**Sc :** Hey Juliette watch what you're doing. Shelby can't be under too much pressure and stress, ok.

**J :** Sorry.

Shelby smiled at Juliette to say it doesn't matter and at Scott for defending her.

**S :** Hum… I don't know… maybe relaxation.

Everyone made a big "yippee" cry and Peter looked at Sophie who nodded.

**P :** Ok guys.

**A :** What ? Are you serious ?

**Sc :** Is it really ok for relaxation ?

**P : **Yes. Sophie will do that with you in the afternoon. First you have 2 classes, then lunch, then I want you all in the lodge and we'll take about… well you'll see then and next you'll have half an hour relaxation before doing your homework. Finally you'll have dinner and group before going to sleep. So go to class now and don't forget to finish your homework when you have time.

With that Peter and Sophie walked away. The cliffhanger couldn't believe it.

**D :** It sounds like a nice day.

**E :** Yeah for a change.

**A :** Can't believe this day is really going to be good. Peter must have woke up in a really good mood this morning. Maybe Sophie helped him…

**J :** Stop it Auggie, I don't want to hear that kind of details now.

**Sc :** Yeah, I guess Peter's got something in mind.

**S :** Well we'll see but you could thank me for choosing relaxation, I could have…

She didn't have the time to finish what she wanted to say since all the cliffhangers were hugging her. Then they went to class and everything went fine. They even found class less boring then usual and they participated. Even the teacher was surprised. They had 30 minutes free before next class and they all went to the lodge to continue their homework. Juliette didn't find it to hard to write about being curious but it wasn't that easy for Shelby. The guys weren't really thinking about their homework as they had the girls near them. It was hard for them to concentrate.

**J :** Auggie would you please stop looking at me ! I'd like to concentrate and work more and you should do the same.

**A :** Easy Juliette you've already written twice more than the others and I don't know what to write.

**D :** Think about why you wanted to read your file and you'll find the answer about why you're so curious.

**A :** Thanks Daisy I'm gonna try that.

**E :** Yeah me too.

**S :** Guys would you please shut up !

**Sc :** What's up Shelby ? You seem to be mad ?

**S :** No. It's just that I'm thinking about calling my mom after our next class.

**Sc :** Ouch I understand how you feel.

**S :** Yeah I bet you do cause you also have to tell you father !

**Sc :** No way ! Peter didn't ask me to… well I guess he did when I wasn't paying that much attention.

**S :** Yeah I heard him so you'd better hurry to do your homework and call your dad after I call my mom.

The lodge was calmer now and they could write more. Ezra who wasn't really inspired was trying to cheat on Daisy to copy what she was writing.

**D (hiding her work) :** Ezra it has to be something personal you know !

**E :** Ok I got it.

It was now time for English class. They all decided to continue their homework in class so they'll have more free time after class and they could just enjoy being together instead of having to finish the homework Peter gave them to do as punishment. Luckily the teacher didn't notice they were doing something else in class then listening to him. Class was now over for today and Shelby had to call her mom. She asked Scott to go with her and she said she'll stay with him when he makes his phone call. She didn't tell Peter she wanted to call now cause if she couldn't once arrived in front of the phone she wouldn't have to tell Peter and she'll call another day. Scott agreed not to tell Peter either. Once they arrived at the phone they made sure there was nobody there to listen to them. He kissed Shelby to say good luck and she took the phone in her hand. She dialed the number to her house and her mom, who works at night, picked up.

**S :** Hi mom it's me.

**Her mom :** Hi Shelby, how are you doing ?

**S :** Good. How are you and Jesse doing ?

**Her mom :** We're good. Were you calling for something in particular ?

Shelby looked at Scott and he smiled and whispered her to continue and be strong.

**S :** Hum… yeah, I have something to tell you.

**Her mom :** Hurry and tell me cause I have to go shopping and…

**S (getting angry) :** I have something important to tell you and you're talking about shopping… Well I'm pregnant mom, that's what I wanted to tell you.

**Her mom :** What ? What the hell are you talking about ? How could it happen.

**S :** Well you know, two people, together…

**Her mom :** Don't play with me. I thought Horizon was a sure place and you're getting pregnant with one of those guys ? What kind of a school is that ?

**S :** Mom I…

**Her mom :** I have to call the director…

**S :** Stop it. You won't call him. He's aware of the situation and he's the one who told me to call you. Nobody had planned for this to happen but I fell in love with a guy named Scott and I really love him and…

**Her mom :** Uh so you had to do it again, is that it ? First Walt and then this guy, you're really a …

**S :** I'm really a what mom ? A bitch is that what you're trying to say ? Well that's ok, I don't want to talk to you anymore either. Just tell Jesse I called and I love her. I just had to call to tell you the situation cause it was an obligation but if Peter hadn't forced me to tell you I swear I wouldn't ! And you know it wasn't me but Walt who abused me !

**Her mom :** I'm really disappointed in you Shelby ! I thought you were smarter than this. You always screwed up everything and now your whole life is screwed up ! Bye.

Her mom hung up the telephone and she was about to cry when Scott took her in his arms.

**Sc :** It's ok Shelby I'm here. What did she say ? I guess it wasn't that she's happy for us, right ?

**S (… she cries) : **She… doesn't…want… to…talk to me…anymore. She said… I screwed up…my whole life.

**Sc :** I'm here for you Shelby and I'll always be with you. Your mom will accept the situation one day, she just needs time. I guess I'll be just as lucky with my dad. See you did the right thing by choosing relaxation in the afternoon !

**S :** Very funny !

**Sc :** At least it brings a smile to your face.

**S :** You know why I love you Scott ?

**Sc (smiling) : **Because I'm the best ?

**S :** Because you're like me ! And a great kisser also.

**Sc :** Ok, thanks but what's I'm like you suppose to mean ?

**S :** You have to call your dad before we go to class after lunch is over.

Scott kissed Shelby once again and she calmed down while he dialed his house number. He was hoping his father would be home and not this Elaine bitch. He heard a tonality and someone picked up.

…


	24. CH 24

**Thank you so much keke for telling me. I really didn't know about it. I hope you still love my story, there's more trouble after.**

**To the other reviewer : In my imagination Shelby's mother could be like that cause she didn't want to believe Shelby when she told her about her step dad molesting her. It took time before the mother believed her anddid something.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

**Sc :** Hello dad it's me.

**Elaine :** Hello Scotty, your dad's not at home at the moment but I am.

Shelby understood it wasn't his dad talking to him as she saw Scott's face turning from pink to almost white.

**Sc :** I guess I'm lucky you're home, right ?

**Elaine :** Yeah of course you are. How are you doing Scotty.

**Sc :** Fine. Look tell my dad I called him and I'll call him later when he'll be back.

**Elaine :** No, wait ! Scotty did you respect our deal ?

**Sc (knowing what she was talking about but pretending he didn't) :** What deal ?

**Elaine :** Don't act stupid Scotty, you know, THE DEAL. You promised me not to be with another girl and…

**Sc (getting angry) :** No, you said that. I Never agreed to that.

**Elaine :**Come on Scotty, you know I love you and you know you love me too. I could see it in your eyes. You wanted me as much as…

**Sc :** Stop it, it's not true and you know it. By the way what you saw in my eyes was disgust.

**Elaine :** Scotty you know that I love you, why are you saying such lies about me ? You wanted that to happen !

**Sc :** No you're wrong I never asked for that.

**Elaine :** Why didn't you push me away then.

**Sc :** I tried each night but you were too strong for me and I couldn't. You knew I didn't want that.

**Elaine :** Scotty you didn't know yourself what you wanted, you were high all the time.

**Sc (yelling) :** Right I was high and you know why. Because living under the same roof as you has been complete hell and I'm glad I'm not there anymore.

Shelby was sad for him and wanted to hug him but she preferred to wait for him to be done with this phone call.

**Elaine :** Let's talk about this new girlfriend you must have.

**Sc :** Leave her out of this.

**Elaine :** So you do have one.

**Sc :** Stop it. I didn't say that.

Scott knew she was right and she was able to find the answers by herself. He was weak in front of her and even by the phone. Peter had joined them but they hadn't seen him come. He was standing behind Shelby, and Scott was way too concentrated to notice his presence.

**Elaine :** Scotty what do you think about me visiting you here, alone. We could…

**Sc (still yelling) :** Don't even think about it. I hate you bitch ! Get out off my life. Don't you think you destroyed it enough ? I don't wanna talk to you anymore. NEVER. Just tell my dad I called and I have something important to tell him.

**Elaine :** But Scotty you…

Scott hung up the phone and dropped on his knees and began to cry. Shelby rushed to him for a big hug and try to console him and Peter came around.

**P :** What's going on Scott ?

**S :** We both decided to call our family as you asked us to do to tell them the big news. It was even worst than we expected.

**P :** I guess his dad wasn't home but Elaine was and she picked up the phone and tried to make him feel guilty once again.

**Sc (crying) :** Yeah she did and she succeeded.

**P :** Don't say that Scott you know it's wrong. You don't have anything to be ashamed of or guilty about, you didn't do anything wrong. What about your call Shelby ?

**S :** My mom doesn't want to speak to me anymore.

**P :** Oh, I'm really sorry.

**S :** Don't be, that's fine with me. I don't wanna hear that bitch anymore ! She said I screwed up everything and blah blah blah

**P :** I know you're angry but pay attention to your language, please.

**S :** Yeah right I almost forgot about that. So am I supposed to call this 'woman'.

**P :** She's your mother.

**S :** Not anymore !

**P :** Ok let's go eat and we'll talk about this tonight at group and don't forget to finish your homework. Try not to focus on these phone calls even if it's hard and think about the relaxation Sophie will do with you this afternoon. Shelby don't forget that you can't be under too much stress and pressure regarding your state.

**S :**Right, then I shouldn't have called my mom.

**P :** No you had to. She has the right to be aware of the situation and anything happening to you.

**S :** I won't call her again now that she's aware of the situation.

Scott was crying a bit less and still in Shelby's arms. Peter didn't want to separate them cause they both needed support and Peter knew that.

**P :** it's time to go to lunch before there's nothing left for you.

**Sc :** I'm not hungry.

**S :** Me neither.

**P :** You both have to eat. Shelby you're pregnant and Scott you have to eat to grow up and stay good looking.

**Sc :** That's very funny Peter !

They all got up and walked outside. Peter lead them to the cafeteria and then went in the lodge where Sophie was before they both went back to his office. Once they arrived inside the cafeteria everybody starred at them and made them places so they could sit near them. They didn't go to pick a tray and food so Juliette and Daisy proposed to go and grab food for Shelby and Scott. They came back a few seconds later with the food and they all started to ask questions about what happened to make then look so terribly sad and down.

Peter went back with Sophie in the cafeteria and offered the cliffhangers to have an hour relaxation right now.

**D :** Are you serious ?

**P :** Sure. If everyone agree than it's fine with me and with Sophie as well.

Sophie nodded.

**A :** Yeah, great.

Scott and Shelby nodded in agreement.

**J :** Yipee.

**E :** Well that's a good news !

Then all went outside ready for relaxation. Scott and Shelby were feeling better but Scott knew he'll have to call his dad later but not today. He had enough emotions for today so it's time for relaxation. Sophie asked them to lie down in a circle on the grass and she stood up in the center. When she began talking they all began to smile and Sophie told them she was going to stop this entire thing if they kept on smiling and laughing.

**So :** Imagine you're in a place you love, in peace. Your body's light, you're tired.

**E :** Right I'm tired.

**A :** Shut up Ezra !

**J :** Come on guys we need relaxation.

**D :** Be less selfish and think about Shelby and Scott who really need this.

**E :** Go on and I'm about to feel all my body relaxed, if you understand what I mean.

All the guys began to laugh.

**So :** If you don't stop talking and laughing I'll stop this relaxation thing !

They all nodded to continue and promised not to open their mouth again.

**So :** Great ! Close your eyes !

Peter came near them to watch the entire relaxation session and to look at Sophie. He was there cause he had something to tell to someone. Something big. But he didn't want to interrupt so he waited for them to finish.

…


	25. CH 25

-----------------------------------------

Thanks again guys for the reviews. In my story Peter and everybody in Horizon already know about what Elaine did to Scott. Only his father doesn't want to believe him and thinks Scott is the one to blame. He also thinks that Elaine is a Saint. Like in the episode "**Close Encounters" **he had already ran away so Scott's past is the same.

---------------------------

**CHAPTER 25**

Once they were done with the relaxation they were almost all asleep and Peter helped Sophie to wake them up. They all got up and thanked Sophie for doing that with them.

**Peter to Sophie :** Was it ok to do that with them ?

**So :** Yes, it was interesting to see Them obey for once.

**P :** I can imagine that !

Peter turned to the cliffhangers.

**P :** Scott you have a minute ?

**Sc :** Yeah sure.

Scott came near him and Shelby looked at him but knew she'd better stay away. Sophie stayed with her and put her arm on her shoulder to make her feel secure.

**Sc :** What's up Peter ?

**P :** I had a phone call from your dad half an hour ago.

**Sc :** What did he want ? I guess this bi… (for 'bitch' but he didn't say it entirely looking at Peter) told him something and…

**P :** You're right. He told me that Elaine had you on the phone. He's very upset cause he said you threatened her.

**Sc :** I threatened her ? Tell me he didn't believe it.

**P :** Well I'd like to tell you that but I can't.

**Sc :** Peter please tell me you believe me ?

**P :** Of course I do. But look your dad was very angry and said he was going to come here with her and discuss all of this.

Scott's blood made one turn when he realized what she said was true.

**_-----Flashback-----_**

_Earlier on the phone :_

**Elaine :** Scotty what do you think about me visiting you here, alone. We could…

**Sc (still yelling) :** Don't even think about it. I hate you bitch ! Get out off my life. Don't you think you destroyed it enough ? I don't wanna talk to you anymore. NEVER. Just tell my dad I called and I have something important to tell him.

**Elaine :** But Scotty you…

Scott hung up the phone…

**_-----End flashback-----_**

Peter looked at Scott's face trying to read what he had on his mind. He could feel the pain upon his face and fear.

**P :**Scott you ok ?

He didn't respond and looked somewhere else completely. Only his body was here in front of Peter but his mind was elsewhere. Peter shook him and he finally looked at him.

**P :** What were you thinking about ?

**Sc :** Um nothing.

**P :** Didn't seem like you were thinking about nothing. You look as pale as a ghost, tell me what's wrong.

**Sc (getting angry) :** I told you nothing, ok. Leave me alone !

**P :** Scott come back here.

Shelby and Sophie looked at the scene and Shelby went after Scott in the boys' dorm. Peter wanted to follow but Sophie made him stop, telling him he needed some time for himself.

…

_In the boys' dorm :_

**S :** Scott what are you doing ?

**Sc :**Shelby why did you follow me ?

**S :** Is that a problem ? You don't want me here by your side ?

**Sc :** Don't make me say what I didn't say, ok.

**S :** Ok. I repeat my question what are you doing ?

**Sc :** I'm leaving.

**S :** Again ?! But how ? Why ?

**Sc :** Long story and I don't wanna talk about it right now.

**S :** You can't go like that ! Are you seriously thinking about leaving me alone here ? What about our baby ? Don't you love me anymore ?

**Sc :** Don't be stupid Shelby of course I still love you. You mean the world to me but…

**S :** What ?

**Sc :** Ok. Peter told me that bitch told my dad I called but she must have invented something and Peter told me my dad said I threatened her. He's mad at me and they both are coming here tomorrow morning.

**S :** Oh my God I can imagine what's coming next.

**Sc :** Yes you can. On the phone she told me she'd come, alone, to force me to do this again and I guess she got angry when I told her she won't and I hung up and now she said something to my dad and they are both coming tomorrow. No need to tell you what she'll try to do with me, AGAIN. I don't want to be here when they come. I can't face her again. I won't support that, it's too hard. Can you understand that ?

**S :** Yes sure I can. I'm going to help you but how do you want to leave ?

**Sc :** I don't know. Not by kayaking again !

**S (having a small smile on her face) :** I guess you learned the lesson that day, uh ?

**Sc :** That's not funny Shelby, this is serious. I don't wanna see them tomorrow so I have to go and I'll come back as soon as I can. I won't ask you if you wanna come with me this time. You didn't last time and now that you're pregnant I won't even ask. I think I'll run. I'll be leaving after lights out when everybody's asleep.

**S :** I love you Scott.

**Sc :** Me too, honey.

He kissed her and took her in his arms. He prepared some clothes and stuff he would need to go and put it in one bag. He hid that bag deep in his closet behind clothes. They left the dorm before getting caught in each other's arms by a counsellor and getting a punishment. They had enough for one day. Then walked towards the cliffhangers outside and Peter came by with Sophie. Before Peter could open his mouth and say something Ezra spoke :

**E :** Peter we have too much homework and it's nearly impossible to finish the writing for this evening.

**A :** Yeah I think you asked us too much. We have kitchen duty and…

**J :** Please wouldn't it be possible to have one more day ?

**D (sarcastic as always and smiling) :** Come on Peter be nice for once !

**P :** Daisy are you trying to say that I'm not a nice person ?

**D :** I don't know. You're the shrink so you're the one whose suppose to know !

**P :** Ok. I'm not the one digging in the boss's files, right ?

**J :** It was our files.

**P :** Maybe, but you're not supposed to take a look at them.

**A :** Ok you're right but we got enough punishment for that. We're just asking for one more day.

Peter looked at Sophie and at all the cliffhangers. He nodded.

**P :** Ok I give you one more day but what you write better be really good !

**J (excited) :** Thanks Peter.

Shelby and Scott didn't say a word. Scott was thinking about how he was going to run away and leaving his love alone. He knew it wasn't going to be like the first time because now everyone's aware of the situation with Elaine but he knew he couldn't face her again in front of his dad who thinks he's the one to blame. The evening went as usual and they had group before going to bed. They were all in a circle when Peter came in, without Sophie for once.

**D (sarcastic) :** So what is it gonna be today ?

**P :** I can see you're impatient Daisy !

**D (with a fake smile and Peter knew that) : **Yeah sure.

**P :** Well I hope you're all as excited as Daisy.

Juliette was the only one always excited about everything.

**P :** Today I want you to finish one sentence with one single word and when you're done it's your neighbor's turn. The sentence is simple 'Today I feel…'.

Peter nodded to Juliette for her to begin.

**J :** Happy.

**A :** Tired.

**E :** Good.

**D :** Um tired.

**S :** Scared.

**Sc :** Tired.

Peter had looked at each of the cliffhangers to see who was telling the truth and who was lying. He could see that they all were telling the truth except that he didn't know if Shelby was scared about being pregnant or about something else. He also noticed that Scott looked more scared himself than tired. But Peter didn't say anything. They talked a bit about their feelings but Scott didn't say a lot but tried to feel normal. Of course Peter noticed there was something wrong with him but he didn't want to push him. He told himself he was probably nervous about his father and Elaine visiting him in the next morning.

**P :** Ok, lights out in 20.

They all went to their dorm and talked before sleeping. The girls were talking about Shelby's pregnancy and Juliette was still very excited about that while Shelby didn't say a lot and pretended she wanted to sleep. Once the time came and everyone was sleeping Scott took his bag and left the dorm. He stopped in front of the girls' dorm and unlike the last time he ran away Shelby wasn't looking at him by the window. Before going he thought about him and Shelby. 'Can I do that to her ? I can't leave her that way. But I can't face that bitch again. I know she'll arrange something to meet me alone and she'll… I don't wanna think about this. It's disgusting ! How can she do that to me ? Shelby, I love her and I'm running away from her, again ! I don't know what I can do'. He stopped thinking and was ready to leave when he heard a voice.

**The voice :** What the hell are you doing Scott ?

…

* * *

Coming next Martin Barringer and Elaine comes at Horizon. Will Scott be there ?

* * *


	26. CH 26

Thank you so much for the nice reviews. I think I'd better hurry to write more, huh ? I haven't written any new chapters to this fic since November lol. I stopped after Ch 29.

Julia : don't worry, whatever happens to him I will never kill him ! He's my favorite !

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 26**

Scott turned to see whose voice it was and felt relieved when he saw Auggie.

**Sc :** I'm just taking in the air. I needed fresh air.

**A :** Stop lying to me you were gonna run away, weren't you ? You got a bag with you and I'm not that stupid. At least you could have tried the easy lie of a nightly rendez-vous with Shelby.

**Sc :** Listen I can't tell you why, but I have to leave.

**A :** Does Shelby know about it ?

**Sc :** Sure.

**A :** Don't take the kayak like last time you left ok.

**Sc :** Sure. This time I will only use my feet.

**A :** Ok but be careful.

**Sc :** I will. Please look after Shelby while I'm not here ok.

**A :** Sure. So are you coming back ?

**Sc :** Yep. I can't leave Shelby alone in this situation. She's carrying my baby and I love her, she means the world to me.

**A :** Yeah, like Jules means the world to me !

**Sc :** Yup. Man I gotta go now so see ya later.

**A :** You can't even tell me a little bit about why you have to run away ?

**Sc :** Ok. Plus everybody will know in the morning so I guess I can tell you know. My dad and Elaine are coming in the morning. I had to give my dad a phone call as Shelby had to give one to her mom to tell them about her pregnancy … Well as lucky as I am my dad wasn't home when I called and…

**A :** Elaine was there, right ?

**Sc :** Yeah and she told me she wanted to come and force me to do that again and I hung up. She became angry and told lies to my dad like I threatened her and stuff like that. So now my dad is angry at me too and they are both coming in the morning to speak and I don't know what. I'm sure this bitch will find a way to be alone with me and I don't want that to happen, not again.

Scott had tears forming in his eyes when talking about that to Auggie. Auggie knew how awful it was and supported Scott.

**A :** Go and good luck. Do you know when you'll come back ?

**Sc :** In a few weeks I guess. So I'll leave Shelby in your hands and I'm sure you'll take care of her.

**A :** Sure.

They shook hands and Scott left without looking back. Shelby was up but didn't hear what Scott told Auggie. By the window she watched her love leaving. Auggie noticed her and just smiled. She smiled back with sad eyes. They both went back to sleep.

Scott had been running for an hour before he stopped to catch his breath. He was exhausted and couldn't stop thinking about Shelby. After resting a few minutes he walked again until he arrived at a road. 'Great, now I just have to wait for a car to give me a lift to town' he thought. He wasn't happy about that idea cause you never know who's going to give you a lift. Maybe a psycho. He waited half an hour before the first car came but didn't stop. 'Great ! It's not my lucky day ! By the amount of cars that were on the road at 2 at night ? Not a lot I guess'. He kept walking near the road hoping there'll be another car soon. After another 30 minutes another car came. Scott showed himself but the car didn't stop either. Well that's what he thought but the car stopped hundred of feet away from him and came back near him. The guy inside the car opened the door and told him to hop in. Which Scott did with a smile.

**Sc :** Thank you sir.

**The man :** You're welcome …

**Sc :** Scott.

**The man :** I'm Jimbol but everybody calls me Jim so you can call me Jim.

**Sc : **Thanks Jim for giving me a lift.

**Jim :** Sure no problem. So where are you going Scott ?

**Sc :** Um… I don't know. Anywhere but here. Somewhere in town if you are going to town.

**Jim :** Ok I'll drive you to town. May I know where you're coming from ? And what you're doing alone at 2 a.m. with only a bag ? Seems like you're running from something or someone.

"Great I found a new shrink now" Scott thought.

**Sc (searching for a good lie) :** Long story. I'd rather not talk about this, I…

**Jim :** It's ok if you're not a psycho or a serial killer or something.

**Sc (smiling) :** I thought the same about you.

**Jim :** Good, than I guess we can trust each other.

**Sc :** Yeah. I don't have any money. Is it going to be a problem for you to drop me into town without me giving you any money for the lift ?

**Jim :** no problem. I wasn't going to ask you anything. You make me think about my son. How old are you ?

**Sc :** I'm 16.

**Jim :** My son was 17.

**Sc :** Great. What is he like ?

**Jim :** A bit like you. Blond hair, thin, … He was exactly like you Scott.

**Sc :** What does he do now ?

Then Scott realized that Jim only spoke about his son in the past tense and he wished he hadn't asked that question. He saw sadness in Jim's eyes.

**Jim :** He died last year.

**Sc :** Oh I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jim !

**Jim :** Thanks. Drugs overdose.

Scott realized he'd better not speak about his past drugs problems. He felt that Jim wanted to talk about it and his son so Scott let him speak and didn't say anything. They kept talking a little bit on their way to town but Scott tried hard not to talk too much about himself so he lied a lot. They arrived in town at around 3:30.

**Jim :** Is it ok if I drop you here ?

**Sc :** Yes, thank you very much Jim.

**Jim :** Take care Scott.

**Sc :** Same to you.

Scott was happy he didn't find a psycho to give him the lift. He was about to leave when Jim called him back.

**Jim :** Hey Scott wait up.

**Sc :**Yeah.

**Jim (searching in his pocket) :** Here's my card. You can call me at anytime ok.

Scott took the card and took a look at it. Jim was a lawyer.

**Sc (putting the card in one of the pocket of his jeans) :** Thanks Jim.

With that Jim nodded at Scott one last time and left. Scott walked searching for a place to sleep. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He didn't have any money, anything to drink or eat and he was exhausted. Plus life is not easy in the streets. He began to see dealers and tried not to look at them but some were approaching them. Luckily he was strong enough to say NO until he didn't find someone he knew before. He kept walking and ordered a free glass of water in a bar. After that he went to the toilets and left the bar. Outside an old friend he used to get high with came near him. Scott first didn't see him and kept walking. Then the man called him.

**The man :** Hey Scott !

…


	27. CH 27

Thanks girls !

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 27**

Scott turned to him and recognized him after thinking a few seconds.

**Sc :** Hey Mark.

**M :** You've been gone for a long time, what happened ?

**Sc :** Long story. Lets say that I was sent to another school for troubled kids and I decided to leave at night.

**M : **I see. You couldn't stand the place anymore, right ? It's you, you can't stay at the same place for a long time.

**Sc (lying) :** Yeah sure that's the way I am.

**M :** Talking about the way you are you look straight. Did you stop using drugs ?

**Sc :** Yeah I realized it wasn't that good for me.

**M (showing him a bag of white powder) :** That's a pity cause look at what I have here for both of us. And don't worry if you don't have the money it's free. Lets say it's a gift for seeing you again.

**Sc :** Thanks man but like I told you I don't do drugs anymore.

**M :** Are you sure ? You don't look so good right now !

**Sc :** I know. I'm just tired.

**M :** You have a place to stay ?

**Sc :** Not yet.

**M :**I have one. You're welcome if you want.

**Sc :** Are you serious ?

**M :** Come on Scott you know me better than that ! Of course I'm serious. We were friends remember ?

**Sc :** Yeah, right !

**M :** Come on. Lets go get some sleep.

They walked to Mark's place. It was a small room with only mattresses to sleep on the ground. There was another man in there already sleeping.

**M (pointing at the guy) :** This is Sean.

Scott nodded. Mark showed him where the little bathroom was and there was nothing else but the bathroom and this piece to sleep on the ground.

**M :** You sure you don't want something to feel better and forget your troubles ?

Scott was hesitating cause he knew he'd feel better but he thought about Shelby and all he went through because of drugs. He refused while his friend sniffed a bit more cocaine before sleeping. They only slept a few hours. Well Scott couldn't really sleep cause he thought a lot about Shelby and the pain she must have felt when he told her he had to leave even if he promised her to come back. He also knew he had to find a job to earn money and be able to live by himself in a small flat unless his friend lets him stay here. But still he had to find money to eat. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He succeeded sleeping a bit and woke up in a bad state like when he first came in here. Hopeless, fragile, sad and lost inside.

…

As the morning came and Shelby was already taking her shower while Juliette and Daisy were still sleeping. Ezra was the first man to wake up and he began searching for Scott who was usually still sleeping till someone wakes him up. After a few seconds of research in the dorm he woke Auggie up.

**E :** Auggie wake up ! Scott's not here. I think he might have left.

**A :** Don't be stupid. Why would he do that ?

Than Auggie remembered his conversation with Scott when he was about to leave. For a second he thought it was a dream but he realized it was the reality and he had to lie to his friends. Ezra was a bit hysteric this morning and shook Auggie till he was up. Ezra took him with himself to go knock on the girls' dorm.

**A :** Man what are you doing ?

**E :** We have to tell the girls about that.

**A :** Look, um… don't you think he might have been for a walk ? You'll look stupid in front of the girls and you'll scare them. Do you think it's good to scare Shelby in her state ?

**E :** You're right. He must have gone for a walk and he'll be back soon.

Auggie felt bad and relieved at the same time. Bad for lying to his friend and relieved for succeeding. They all got ready for breakfast and nobody saw Scott. Peter went to their table asking for him.

**E :** He wasn't in the dorm when I woke up.

**P :** On no ! Shelby did he tell you something.

**S :** No, why ?

**J :** You don't think he ran away again ? He had no reason to do that !

'Yes he had' Peter thought to himself and remembered he had done the same last time his father and Elaine came to visit him.

Auggie and Shelby exchanged a discreet look and nobody noticed it.

**J :** He really didn't tell you anything Shelby ?

**S :** Would you please stop it Jules ! Why would he always tell me everything ?

**J :**I'm sorry Shelby I didn't want to get on your nerves.

**S :** Too late.

Shelby got up and went outside. Auggie followed her to talk to her. He succeeded to calm her as he told her Scott was going to be back in a few days or weeks and he asked him to take care of her. The rest of the cliffhangers went to the lodge as Peter went to talk to Shelby outside.

**P :** Shelby look at me. Did Scott tell you something about that ?

She didn't respond but tears began forming in her eyes.

**P :** Shelby please tell me something.

As she was going to say something a car arrived. It was Martin Barringer and Elaine. Shelby took advantage of the situation and of Peter looking at the car to get away. Martin and Elaine walked towards Peter.

**Martin :** I'd like to see Scott now, please.

**Elaine :** Where is he ?

Peter looked confused and didn't know what to say. He showed them to his office and asked them to take a seat.

**Martin :** So where's my son ?

…


	28. CH 28

**IMPORTANT, please read:**

Hey guys, I'd like to thank you for your kind words, your nice reviews ! Like you all know I haven't added a new chapter for long. I promised myself never to put a story without an end so I'll write againand end the story. This wasn't supposed to be such a long story at first but I really loved it and kept writing a lot as I had lots of ideas in my head. I used to write 1 or even 2 chapters per day after schooland post one per day. That way I already had one or more chapters ready to be post even if I hadn't written one day. But then they deleted my story, I had 70 reviews and enjoyed writing every day. Since it happened in November 2004 I stopped writing it cause I was disgusted. Then I decided to repost the story under another name and another pen name. Some of the readers came back, others didn't. I'd like to thank those who came back and the new readers ! Thanks very much for loving my story ! I must say I love it too !

I know this may sound like a goodbye but it's not. If you still love my story I'll write more. I'm off for 10 days so I could try to write a new chapter everyday like I used to. First I have to read my entier story again to see how it really is and find my imagination and inspiration back. You might wonder how come I didn't write more but kept posting 3 or 4 chapters. Well they were written in November and I kept posting one once in a while. I had this last chapter and waited to be ready to write again before posting it. So this was the very last chapter I had written. I'd like to add also that I'm not a native speaker. I'm from Belgium so my mother tongue is French, I'm 21 years old. I used to write in French first and then translate my stories in English (I try to post all my stories in both languages) but I found easier to write in English first and then translate in French. Plus there're more readers in English lol. I usually have a floridian corrector to read and correct before I post. Her name's Kime and she writes lots of Harry Potter fics. I thank her too ! Some of my stories aren't corrected and I write that at the top so people won't flame about the mistakes. I always do my best. I also would like to say that I've never seen Higher Ground in English so I don't know how the characters speak in English. I try to make them seem like in the show. Of course I knew the series in French and I watched all of the episodes 5 years ago. One of the best show ever ! I began writing another HG fic more personal a few months ago but I won't post it until I'm done with it cause for this one I'd like to post all the chapters in one time.

So tonight I'll try to re-read my entire story and write a new chapter tomorrow.I really do hope I'll find the motivation and inspiration I had in the past.

**Thanks very much for reading this message. Here's the last chapter I had written. Please write (nice) reviews to make me feel I won't lose my time writing new chapters ! THANKS. You can also give me ideas of what you'd like. For example some people told me for the French version they'd like the story to be a bit more about Auggie & Juliette, others asked me for more drama... This is your story too so you can tell me.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 28**

Shelby went back to the girls' dorm. She was scared for Scott. She knew he was stronger than before but she more than everyone else knew how hard it was to live in the streets. Scott would have to face old friends and she wasn't sure how she would handle that situation if she was the one who ran away. She knew he escaped because he couldn't face that bitch again. He always felt without a force in front of her and she always played with that situation. She used her force against him, to make him do whatever she wanted, whatever she asked. He couldn't do anything but obey her. She was like the devil. Shelby was helpless for him.

Shelby sat on her bed and thought 'How can Peter allow this bitch to come here after what she did to Scott ? It's not like he's not aware of the situation… I don't understand. He must be blinded or something. Did he believe me when I told her I didn't know anything about Scott running away ? I doubt it'.

Meanwhile Peter was still in his office with Martin and Elaine. He called Sophie to come in so they could both discuss the current situation.

**Martin :** I repeat my question : WHERE IS MY SON ?

**P :** I'm afraid I have to tell you that I don't know.

**Martin : **How's that ? You're not trying to say he left, are you ? Not again !

Peter nodded a bit ashamed. Elaine couldn't help but smile discreetly. 'If you think you won Scotty you're all wrong ! They'll find you and bring you here and I'll make you pay' she thought.

**P :** I'm sorry. He wasn't here this morning and…

**Martin :** WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON ?

**Elaine :** What did you do to him ?

Peter and Sophie couldn't believe Elaine dared say that when she's the one who made Scott run away because of everything she did to him and forced him to do. But neither Peter nor Sophie could tell what they were thinking about. The only one who didn't believe Scott was his own father.

**So :** We didn't do anything to him. We told him both of you were coming today and I guessed he got scared and left.

**Martin : **That's insane. If he was scared it's probably because he knew he was guilty !

**P :** Look, I'm going to look for him and call the police so they can help.

**Martin :** I thought your school was a safe place but I guess I was wrong. It's the second time Scott has left.

**Elaine (thinking about making him pay for running away and for her own enjoyment) :** Martin don't you think we should keep Scott at home when we find him ?

**Martin :** Maybe that would be a good idea.

At that Sophie looked at Peter scared who was as scared for Scott as she was. Sending him back with them would be a big mistake as his father doesn't believe him and those dirty things will still happen with Elaine. Scott wouldn't support that.

**P :** We'll find him soon I promise.

**Martin : **How can you assure that ? You're not even able to keep him safe in here and he could be anywhere by now. God knows what he could have done since he left. Have you thought about that ?

**P :** I'm really sorry. I think you should both go back home and I'll give you a phone call as soon as Scott is back here.

**Elaine :** You'd better find him !

Elaine thought about Scott's phone call when he had something important to tell his dad. She wanted to spice the conversation and decided to speak about that.

**Elaine :** What's the important thing Scott wanted to tell his dad ?

**P (lying) :** I'm sorry I have no idea.

**Elaine :** You're saying you're not the one who told him to call ?

Peter didn't know what to say. He didn't know what Scott had said earlier.

**P (still lying ) :** No I really don't know.

**Martin : **Let's go honey.

They all left Peter's office and Shelby was outside not far from that, looking at what was going on. Well, she knew they were talking about Scott's disappearance. As Martin and Elaine were the first to come out Shelby went near her. Peter didn't notice her.

**S (looking in Elaine's eyes) :** How dare you come here after what you did to him ?

**Elaine (sarcastic) :** Oh but I didn't do anything. He did things to me. I'm the victim here.

**S :** You're such a liar.

**Elaine :** I guess you're his new girlfriend, right ?

Shelby didn't answer but Elaine knew she was right. 'I have to put her away' Elaine thought.

**S :** You should be ashamed of what you did. You completely destroyed him ! You whore !

**Martin :** Who are you to say such things ? Don't they teach you respect here ?

Peter and Sophie arrived near them but decided to let Shelby talk. The other cliffhangers arrived near them hearing Shelby speaking loudly.

**S :** Talking about respect how can you lose yours for your own son, uh ? (looking at Elaine) By the way why do you think he left ? Because of you bitch !

**P :** Shelby !

**S :** What ? I'm only saying what everyone knows here.

**J :** Yeah she's right !

**A :** Leave him alone.

**Martin :** Is that the way you teach them respect Mr Scarbrow ?

Peter didn't answer and Martin left with Elaine. Everyone was waiting for another punishment for interrupting them like that and being unrespectful but Peter smiled at them.

**P :** Guys you know you can't do that, right ?

They nodded.

**P :** Well good job !

They all wondered why Peter said that and even Sophie was a bit surprised by his reaction.

**D :** I don't understand !

**E :** Me neither.

**J :** I think I got it. Peter means we did the right thing because we all supported Scott and we might have helped his father to open his eyes on who Elaine really is.

**P :** Yeah you got it Juliette.

**So :** I'm impressed.

**P :** Is it a good thing Sophie ?

**So :** Sure.

**P :** So Shelby you really didn't know about Scott's escapade ?

Shelby looked at Auggie and Auggie spoke first.

**A :** I knew about it because I saw him and we spoke a little bit before he left.

**S :** I knew it too because we talked about it in the afternoon after you told him about his father and her coming.

**So :** Why didn't you tell us before Shelby ? We could have…

**S :** You could have what ? Prohibit him from living ? Obligate him to stay and face her again ?

**P :** We understand you Shelby but how is he going to survive in the streets now ? Have you thought of that ?

**A :** He said he'll come back in a few days or weeks.

**P :** Great at least he doesn't hate this place.

**S :** Of course not. But he doesn't understand how you could let them come here and visit him.

**P :** I had no choice Shelby !

**S :** We always have a choice, isn't that what you always tell us ?

**P :** Um well not in this circumstance, it's different. Well the question now is do you know where he's gone ?

**S :** I have no idea.

**P :** Are you sure of that ?

**S :** Of course I am. Now that you know about the situation I see no point in lying to you.

Peter thought a bit and realized she was right.

**P :** Well I'll ask Roger to help us find him. Sophie you stay here with them and I'll go with Roger.

**So :** Ok.

**D :** What about us ?

**P :** You go to class like every day and if you need something or want to talk about something then Sophie's here.

**So :** Right. First I'll give Shelby the prenatal vitamins.

**P :** Ok. I'll let you go and I'll organize things to find Scott. Shelby you have no idea about the places he likes ?

**S :** No.

**P :** Ok, go to class guys.

He went to find Roger and talked about the situation. He also talked to Frank and they organized things.

Meanwhile Scott took a shower and went outside with Mark and Sean. Mark and Sean told Scott they were going to find their dealer to buy drugs and Scott preferred not to go with them. He walked down the streets searching for a job but nobody wanted such a young guy. Then he realized he hadn't any money and he was hungry. He went to a bar asking for something to eat but nobody would give him anything. He then thought about Jim and the card he gave to him. 'No I can't give him a call for nothing' he thought. He went to the store and discreetly robbed some food. Luckily he didn't get caught this time. He went back to Mark's place and waited for them to come back. They came back a few minutes later and they all ate. Then Mark and Sean got ready to get high.

**M :** Are you sure you don't wanna join us ?

**Sc :** Sure.

**S : **You look like it'd be good for you.

**M :** Don't push him Sean. He's been through a lot recently and he needs to find himself now.

**Sc :** Thanks man, you're right !

**M :** You're welcome.

They prepared their needles and rolled up their sleeves. They were ready for the injections and Scott was still there looking at them. Of course he wanted to join them and feel relieved of all the bad things and bad thoughts. 'No I can't, I have to think about Shelby' he thought. He preferred not to look at them getting high so he left the place once again. Outside he recognized Peter's car so Scott hid himself behind a small wall near a bar not to be discovered. Peter was coming near him and Scott shut his eyes praying that Peter wouldn't see him.

…


	29. CH 29

**CHAPTER 29**

The cliffhangers were in class but not paying that much attention to what the teacher was saying. Shelby's hormones were working over time and she was almost crying thinking about all that happened over the past 2 days. The others could see tears forming in her eyes. They tried to reassure her but the truth was you never know how someone can survive in the streets and when he'll come back.

**S :** I shouldn't have let him go !

**A :** Me neither. But it was his decision. He wasn't about to change his mind.

**D :** Hey guys it's nobody's fault okay. You know how hard it is for him to face that…

**E :** Bitch.

**D :** Yeah right, thanks Ezra. To face that bitch again.

**J :** I don't understand how Peter could let such a thing happen ? How could he let her come back here ?

**S (between sobs) : **He… told… me he didn't… have …a choice

**E :** Yeah kiss my ass we always have a choice !

**D :** That's what Peter keeps telling us about the decisions we make.

**A :** This time was different. You can't tell someone from your family not to come and visit you.

**E :** I don't get it !

**S :** Peter never… thought she could… try something… with Scott… but I know… and Scott knows… she can always… find a way… to get to… what she wants !

**J :** We should kill her !

**A :** Yep, I'm with you !

**D :** We're all with you. But you know we can't, right ?

**A :** Sure but how about to send her to jail ? What do you guys think of that ?

**S :** Great but…

**J :** Scott already told his whole story to the Child Protection Service remember ? And it didn't work. They found his love letters for her…

**E :** There must be a way to prove they didn't have a meaning. We should be able to do something to help him and send her to the electric chair !

**S :** I hope so. But for now… all I hope… is that… Scott…is all right.

**D (taking Shelby by the shoulder and smiling at her) :** Sure he is. There's nothing he can't handle. He's a tough guy. He already left remember ? And he came back in one piece. It'll be the same this time. He'll never leave you, you know that right ? He loves you way too much for that Plus the baby'll be there soon and he's really happy about that, we all are.

**S :** What if he finds some old friends, what if…

**D :** He's smart and he'll never do something stupid.

**A :** Yeah right.

**J :** Plus who told you he'll meet some old friends ? What bad things could happen to him ?

**S :** He's in the streets, Princess, you know nothing about that but I do.

They were beginning to make so much noise the teacher approached them.

**A :**Everybody calm down the teacher's coming. Don't wanna have more punishments.

They all sighed.

**The teacher :** Something you want to share with the rest of the class ?

Nobody answered. Shelby was now crying. Everybody could see tears falling down her cheeks. She tried hard not to cry but she couldn't stop.

**The teacher :** Are you okay Miss Merrick ?

**Shelby** Fine.

**A :** Come on you see she's not doing fine.

**E :** Yeah she's been through a lot recently.

**The teacher :** Sorry I almost forgot. You want to go outside and take a breath of fresh air ?

Shelby nodded yes.

**The teacher :** Okay and Miss Lipenowski can go with you in case something happens.

**D :** Thank you sir.

He smiled and returned at the top of the class. They both went outside and sat on a bench. Shelby couldn't stop crying and Daisy couldn't really reassure her. She did her best though. Sophie was outside when she saw Daisy and Shelby on the bench, Shelby being in Daisy's arms. She went near them wondering what was going on. She saw Shelby crying, looking at the ground.

**So :** Is everything okay ?

**D :** The hormones plus Scott's disappearance that makes a lot.

**So :** I know. Shelby, look at me.

Shelby looked up at Sophie. Sophie looked really concerned and sad in front of Shelby's sadness.

**So :** Everything will be all right. They'll find him ! He'll be back here soon, you'll see.

**D :** I don't understand why you allowed _her_ to come here after what she did to Scott ? None of us understand.

**So :**It's not that simple Daisy, we…

**D :** Yes it is. She did bad stuff she should be in jail but she's not. She threatened Scott to come and do that again and now he's gone.

Hearing that made Shelby cry even more.

_'Man look what I've done'_ Daisy thought.

Class was now over and the Cliffhangers came out. They went over the three of them.

**So :** All I can say is that neither Peter nor I wanted her to come here, we didn't have a choice. Believe me.

**D :** We do believe you but we still think it's not fair.

**E :** I know what you're talking about.

**J :** You ok Shelby ?

**S :** I'm trying.

There was a moment of silence before something came up to Shelby's mind. A bad thought.

**S :** What if he doesn't want to be found ?

**D :** What do you mean ?

**S :**I mean when you run away, it's not to be found, right? When you escape from somewhere what do you usually do ?

**J :** I get your point. You hide.

**S :** Exactly.

**So :** No Shelby, don't think like that. He just left so he didn't have to see Elaine, right ?

Shelby nodded yes.

**So :** Then he'll be okay and come back.

**S :** What if he doesn't want to.

**A :** Shelby I can assure you he told me he'll come back very soon. He just couldn't face her anymore that's all. He told me how much he loved you and the baby you're gonna have and he didn't want to miss a single part of it. He'll be back soon. I'm sure he'll let Peter find him.

**J :** Will you be okay Shelby ?

**S :** Well I have to. I mean I don't have much of a choice, do I ?

**So :** Plus we're all here for you !

**S :** Yeahthat's right.

They all got up and hugged Shelby. She wiped her tears away and offered them a small smile.

**D :** He'll be back soon, I can feel it !

**S :** Hope you feel good !

**D :** Always. I'll read the tarots later if you want.

**S :** Thanks.

…

Scott didn't dare opening his eyes. He tried to hear where the voices were going. He thought he heard them entering the bar next to where he was hiding but he wasn't totally sure of that. Of course if he would open his eyes he'd see but he didn't want to. For some reason he didn't dare move.

_'Man if I move and they hear me I'm caught. But if I don't and they're right in front of me I'm caught too. This doesn't sound good. What am I gonna do ?'_ he thought.

He finally decided to leave without running and making noise. If they were in the bar they couldn't hear him running anyway. But it's better to be careful. _'Peter's got big ears'_ he thought smiling.

When he was ready to open his eyes he felt a hand on his shoulder…

**tbc**…


	30. CH 30

**Thanks again. I'm glad to write again, I missed that so much ! This chapter is very long. I was inspired when I wrote it 2 months ago.You might ask yourselves why I didn't post it before well it's just because I wanted to have CH 31 ready before posting this one but it seems like I'm having some troubles to write it and I'm only at the beginning so after waiting more than one month I thought I could at least post this one and I love this chapter ! Hope you still enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 30**

**The voice :** Scott what you doing here ?

Scott opened his eyes and was relieved to see Mark and Sean.

**Sc :** Man don't do that again ? You scared me !

**Mark :** Do what ?

**Sc :** Forget about it. People from the school I escaped from last night are after me. I think they entered the bar just here.

**Sean :** We'd better run fast then.

**Sc :** Yup.

They began to run as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Peter and Roger where still in the bar asking people to see if someone did see Scott. There were maybe 20 customers. They showed a picture of him but nobody seemed like they saw him. They finally asked the bar maid.

**P (showing him the picture) :** Excuse me, have you seen this boy recently ?

**The bar maid :** Are you cops ?

**P :** No. Please have you seen this boy ?

The bar maid seemed to be suspicious about Peter and Roger. _'They could be part of the mafia or something'_ he thought. Peter noticed the bar maid was thinking and thought it'd be better to explain the situation, well part of it.

**P :** I'm Peter Scarbrow and this is Roger. I run a school for at risk teens or troubled kids if you prefer. This boy's name is Scott. He ran away at night and we have to find him.

**The bar maid :** Oh is he dangerous ?

**P :** No, not at all. He just left but he could be in danger if he stays here. The school is a safe place and…

**The bar maid (curious) :** Is he in big troubles ? What are his problems ?

**P :** We would just like to find him and bring him back to the school where he's supposed to be.

**The bar maid :** Ok I see. No, I'm sorry but I never saw him. You know, lots of kids come in here everyday so I can't assure you he didn't come. He might have come and I didn't notice him or I wasn't working when he came.

**R :** Okay, thank you sir.

**The bar maid :** No problem. I wish I could help you.

Peter gave him a card about the school including his name and phone number.

**P :** Please give us a call if you see him ? It's important.

**The bar maid :** You can count on me, I will.

**P :** Thank you !

They were ready to leave the bar when another bar maid, a younger one who didn't seem to be more than 21 or 22, called them back.

**The young bar maid :** Hey come back here, I was working last night and I saw some kids, maybe I could help you.

Peter and Roger came back hoping he could help. Even if there was a small chance he saw Scott it was better than nothing. Peter showed him the picture.

**P :** So have you seen him ?

**The young bar maid : **Yes I saw him.

**R :** Are you sure it was him ?

**The young bar maid : **Yeah.

**P :** How did he look ?

**The young bar maid : **Well he looked really tired, exhausted. He ordered a free glass of water. I guess he didn't have any money.

**P :** Okay, thank you very much. Um do you have an idea where he went after leaving here ?

**The young bar maid :** Oh no, I'm sorry I really have no clue. We don't keep an eye on everybody all the time

**P :** Yes I understand.

**R :** Was he alone ?

**The young bar maid :** I think so. I'm not totally sure but I think he was.

Peter searched for another card in his pocket. He found one and held it out to the young man.

**P :** Okay, here's a card for your too. Please call us if you see him again.

**The young bar maid :** I promise I will.

**P :** Thank you very much.

Peter and Roger were a bit relieved they found a place Scott had gone to. They knew for sure he could be far now, but they would never give up.

Once they left the bar they began looking everywhere, every place he could have been to. Of course they knew there were tons of places you can hide so it wasn't that easy to look for someone.

**P :** Where could he be ?

**R :** Let's think. Um if he met some old friends do you think he would…

**P :** No, not Scott. The first time he left I would have said maybe but he's stronger now and there's Shelby and everything going on around them !

**R :** Hope you're right and we won't find him at some dirty place, totally high, drunk or both.

**P :** No, I'm sure we won't. Just let's keep our eyes open and I'm sure we'll find him soon.

**R :** There're lots of places he could have gone to, you know. Plus, if he got a car or if someone gave him a lift he could be very far by now.

**P :** You're right but we'd better keep thinking positive.

**R :** Yeah.

Scott and his two friends had been running for ten minutes. They stopped, exhausted. Scott didn't really know why he had run. But for some reason he didn't want to be found. He didn't want to go back to Horizon, not now. It was too early. Of course he thought about Shelby and he knew he'd come back in a few days but he just couldn't risk to face the bitch again. He knew he wouldn't survive that and it'd end by doing crazy things. He didn't want that to happen. He hated that Elaine had this power on him. He really hated that. He felt so weak. She could make him feel guilty but he wasn't, she was. Sean and Mark were talking to Scott but realized he wasn't listening, his mind was elsewhere.

**M :** Hey Scott, you still here ?

Scott shook his head to come back to reality. He saw his friends looking at him weirdly.

**Sc :** Yeah, what ?

**M :** What were you thinking of ?

**Sc :** Um nothing.

**M :** Yeah right, I saw that.

**Sean :** Let's move on okay. Where we going now ?

**M :** Any idea Scott ?

**Sc :** You're asking me ? I've been out of here for months.

**M :** Yeah I forgot.

**Sc :** I think you do too much dope man.

**M (smiling) :** Don't say that to an old bud. There was a time you were just like me, remember ?

**Sc (images flashed in Scott's mind) : **Yeah I remember.

**M :** Good times, huh ?

**Sc :** Um…

**M :** Don't even try to say it wasn't. We used to have fun together.

**Sc :** Yeah sure I remember and it wasn't that bad but…

**M :** Why don't you become the Scott you were back then, then ?

**Sc :** Because, I… I can't.

**M :** Why ? Your dad thinks you're a looser, you were sent to a weird school for troubled kids…

**Sc (thinking he's right) :** I know, you're right. But I just can't. Stop talking about that.

**M : **Okay. You must have something important in mind not to be tempted in feeling good again.

Sure he had. One name : Shelby. He had to stay strong for her. He hated his life right now and knew how easy it would be to let him be taken by the temptation of drugs. He'd feel free, invincible, and good. All the painful thoughts of Elaine would go away.

**Sean :** Hey guys we have to move, remember ? Or those guys will catch you. We can't go back to our place it's too close and they could find you easily Scott.

**M :** We'll find another squat to crash at.

**Sean :** I want some food first !

**Sc :** Again ! You ate a few hours ago !

**Sean (laughing) :** I'm young, I need to eat to grow up. No seriously we'll need some food for the rest of the day.

**M :** And we need other supplies too.

**Sc :** Please don't come up with drugs again.

**M :** Hey Scott, I'm not only talking about that. We need new clothes and stuff, you know.

**Sc :** I guess you don't have the money to buy all those stuff you need ?

**M :** Nope. Do you have money Scott ?

**Sc (making fun of Mark) : **Yeah I planned my escapade weeks ago and I collected thousands of dollars.

**M :** In other words you're broke too.

**Sc :** Yeah, I'm broke.

They began walking and searching to find a place to go to. They had no money so they couldn't take a cab to go faster. And no driver would give them a lift as there were three. So the only thing they had was their feet.

**M :** You had a bag with you when you arrived here, where is it ?

**Sc :** Damn, I left it at your place.

**Sean :** Too late to go and get it now.

**Sc :** There wasn't any money in it, anyway.

**Sean :** What was in it, then ?

_'A picture of Shelby'_ he thought.

**Sc :** Um, just a few clothes, that's it.

Scott didn't like talking about himself and been questioned. He saw a small store that seemed to sell lots of different stuff.

**Sc :** Hey look there's a store across the street.

**Sean :** Let's go steal some stuff.

**M :** Yeah. But we can't stay too long.

**Sean :** Sure. We enter, we separate, we take as many stuff as we can and we get out.

**Sc :** Don't you think we should at least buy one thing so we don't seem suspicious.

**M :** You're right, that's how stealers usually work but none of us have money, remember ?

**Sc :** Yeah, I forgot that small detail.

**M :** Enough talking, let's go.

They entered the store and tried to look and act normal. They walked between the departments to see what interesting stuff there were. They separated to cover the entire store and take different things. They didn't pay attention there was a camera filming inside the store and mirrors in every ally. They were taking food, toothpaste, toothbrush, soap… they put everything in their pockets and didn't see the cashier saw them. He called the police and they said they'll be right there soon. Sean saw a display of painkillers and other medications like that but the thing is that it was near the cashier. Sean called his friends near him in the middle of the store.

**Sean :** Look near the cashier ! There're tons of pills. Of course it's not big drugs but it's better than nothing and we'll have them for free. We could keep some for ourselves and sell the rest, what do you think ?

**M :** You're a genius.

**Sc :** Yeah maybe but what's your plan ?

**Sean :** A plan ? What for ? What do you mean ?

**Sc :** Dude the cashier's right there near the display.

**Sean :** No problem. You Scott call him to ask questions about something while Mark and I will be taking the pills.

**Sc :** Why me ?

**Sean :** Cause you're not interested in drugs.

**Sc :** Okay you get the point, let's do it. But what questions will I ask ? I mean I can't just talk about nothing and you know a cashier never leaves his cashier desk alone for a long time.

**Mark :** Yeah right. Look there's another display over here, at the opposite of where we'll be. It's perfect he won't face us.

Scott grinned. He really didn't like the idea, not at all.

**Sc (not really happy) : **Condoms. Dude, it's condoms. It's just great !

**M (making fun of him) :** So what ? Don't tell me you're shy, huh ? You'll ask him questions about the right size for you and stuff like that. Use your imagination.

**Sc : **Very funny Mark. I'd better ask about something else.

They all looked around.

**M :** Well all you can see here is wheels and other stuff for cars. You know a lot about that ?

**Sc :** Okay I don't.

**M :** You don't have a choice.

**Sc :** Let's do that then.

**M :** Plus, it could be useful for you. I'm sure you met some chick in that school.

Scott just smiled and wished she was okay.

**M :** You'll use those things when you see her again so she won't get pregnant, okay ?

**Sc :** Yes.

_'Too late for that'_ he thought.

…

Peter and Roger were still walking and looking everywhere. There were prostitutes at some places and they asked them if they saw Scott. Some of them said yes but couldn't give them other details, others didn't even look at them; they were too high for that. Peter felt sad for some of them. He's got such a big heart he wished he could help all of these people who were mainly teens. They both stopped near a girl who didn't seem in good conditions. She was sitting on the ground and had bruises on her face. He could say she was a prostitute by looking at the way she was dressed. A very short black skirt and only a few centimeters of material to cover her breasts. Plus, she seemed high. Peter kneeled down in front of her.

**P :** Hey, are you all right ?

**The girl :** Yeah, leave me alone.

**P :** What's your name ?

**The girl :** Who gives a fuck ?

**P :** Is it the way you talk to your clients ?

She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and Peter could see the bruises very well. Roger stayed up in front of them but didn't say a word. He let the pro, Peter, speak.

**The girl :** Trisha.

**P :** Want some help to get up ?

She nodded. Peter got up and gave her his hand. She took it. Peter noticed bruises all over her arms and legs too. He also noticed cuts, scars and one big fresh cut on her left wrist, which was a sign she tried to kill herself recently. He helped her get up. He couldn't help ask her about the cuts and everything.

**P (pointing at her wrist) :** What's that ?

She hid her arm behind her.

**Trisha :** Nothing.

**P :** And what about these cuts and scars here and there ?

**Trisha :** Nothing either.

**P :** Who beat you ? You're covered by bruises !

**Trisha (lying) :** Nobody, I fell.

**P :** You really seem clumsy.

**Trisha :** Yep.

He looked right in her eyes and could see she wasn't feeling that great.

**P :** You should see a doctor.

**Trisha (getting angry) :** No way ! Leave me alone, I don't need you. Who are you both ? Guardians or what ? Get the hell out of my face !

**P :** Hey calm down ! It's okay. No doctor.

The prostitutes' pimp heard the noise and ran near them.

**The man :** What's going on here ? What's up Trisha ? Hope you found some clients cause it wasn't your day. Maybe I should teach you to have some respect ! _(meaning beat her again and do mean stuff to her)._

**P :** So you're the guy who beat her, right ?

**The man :** Who are you ?

**P :** You should leave her alone.

**The man (pointing at Peter and Roger) :** If you're clients you go upstairs with her, if not you go away before I kick your ass !

Peter knew he had to do something; he wanted to do something and try to help this girl. Roger thought that too.

**P :** Yeah we're both clients.

**The man :** Great Trisha you found two guys. (touching her hair) You'd better be a good girl, and you both would better have lots of money for her.

_'You mean for you' _Peter thought.

They went upstairs in the girl's room. They stopped her when she started undressing herself.

**Trisha :** What you doing ?

**P :** We didn't come here for that ?

**Trisha :** For what then ?

Peter and Roger took a look inside the room and noticed syringes and dope almost everywhere on the table and on the floor.

She took a bag of white powder and got ready to sniff some cocaine. Peter took the bag from her hands before it was too late. The bag fell on the ground and the cocaine as well.

**Trisha (angry) :** Hey, you crazy or what ? Look what you've done !

**P : **It's your lucky day !

**Trisha :** huh ?

**P :** We're gonna help you get out of your troubles.

**Trisha : **Let me laugh !

**P :** You could have a better life you know. You could stop all that crap !

She laughed.

**P :** Do you think getting high from morning to evening, sleeping with guys for money and getting beaten is a life ? When's the last time you ate ? I guess you don't even eat, am I right ?

She knew he was right and found nothing to answer.

**P :** I could help you, really. You just have to want it. You could come with us. I run a school for at risks teens or if you want troubled teens. They went through drugs, alcohol, anorexia, bulimia, cutting, purging…some were molested, beaten… They're all fine now. We do lots of activities and stuff. I'm sure you'll be fine there.

**Trisha :** Look, just give me the money and get out or he'll come back here and…

**P :** And beat you, is that what you're trying to say ?

**Trisha :** Just give me the money and leave, okay ! I don't need to be saved, I'm fine.

**P :** No you're not !

He knew he couldn't bring her to Horizon using force so he had to give up even if he hated that. He gave her 100 bucks and they both left. She took a syringe, heroine and got ready to shoot up. Peter looked the sad view before closing the door and leaving. He was sad. He was always sad when he didn't succeed helping someone.

**R :** You can't save them all.

**P :** I wish I could.

**R :** Come one we got to find Scott.

**P :** Hope he won't do stupid things. I think he won't but after what I saw here I can say the place isn't safe.

**P :** Damn, we didn't even ask her about Scott.

**R :** You'll ask another time if we don't find him before. We know where she _works_ so we'll go ask her later.

**P :** Yes.

They began walking again. They kept looking around them and asking people about Scott. A girl told them she saw someone looking like him and two other guys going that way.

…

Meanwhile, the guys were still in the store thinking about what to do next.

**Sean :** Hurry up guys I don't wanna stay here forever.

**Sc :** Ok ok I call him and you go.

Scott asked the man and he came near him. Of course Scott was embarrassed. The only thing the man hopped was that the teens wouldn't hurt him. He told himself he had to keep them in here as long as possible so the police could easily bust them. He wasn't stupid and knew what the other 2 were going to do near his cashier desk. It was whether to take the money or the pills, or even both.

**The man :** What is it sir ?

**Sc :** Um… I'd like to buy some condoms.

**The man :** And what's your problem with that ?

**Sc (really embarrassed) : **I was wondering which ones would be the best and about the size, um…

**The man :** Oh. There're plenty of different materials.

The guy decided to play with him.

**The man :** What are you looking for ? I mean what effect ?

**Sc :** Um… I don't know. What is better ?

**The man :** It depends on your tastes sir. I have some with honey on it, others with strawberry or cherry… anything you want. And for the size well if you want me to have a better idea you should unzip your pants and let me see.

Scott felt really embarrassed and didn't know if the man was serious or just playing him.

_'Maybe he figured everything out' _he thought._ 'If so he probably called the police or pushed the alarm button and the cops will arrive soon. We'd better leave fast'_.

Meanwhile, Mark and Sean were taking lots of pills. They sometimes didn't know what they were for but they took them. It was mainly painkillers but junkies know how to use them and sometimes even mix them with other substances.

**Sean :** Mark ?

**M :** Yeah.

**Sean :** We didn't even think about taking the money !

**M :** You're right, I can't believe it.

**Sean :** Wait a sec, I'm gonna take it.

**M :** Let me help you. I think we're done with the pills, I don't even know where to put them. My jacket's ready to explode.

**Sean :** Yeah mine too. Hurry up.

They went behind the cashier desk and took all the money that was in. They did less noise as possible.

**Sean :** Hey look at Scott's face. He really looks embarrassed.

**M :** I know.

Then they took at look at the other stuff that were near the cashier desk and saw the alarm button.

**Mark : **You think what I think ?

**Sean :** Yeah. I think the reason why the seller didn't come back behind is cashier desk is because he called the cops and we're gonna be busted soon. We better get out here now !

**M :** Yep, I call Scott. SCOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT !

He had only the time to face his friends when they all heard alarms from cops' cars. There were almost in front of the store.

**M (yelling to his friends) : **Let's go, NOW !

**tbc**…


End file.
